


Smaller than life

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cursed Sam, Dean Hates Witches, Dean is Not Amused, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Is So Done, Sick Dean Winchester, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: '' Where is my brother?'' Dean asked, glancing around the room. The beds were empty, but one of the pillows off the furthest bed was missing. '' Cas, where is he?'''' He's resting there.'' Cas said, pointing towards the table as he closed the door. '' He's been asleep since I called you. I think what ever the witch did to cause this has worn him down.'' Cas explained, keeping his voice low as to not wake him. Dean's eyes drifted down to the table top to find the extra pillow resting there. There was a small object resting on the pillow, hidden under a curled up bandana. Dean pulled the bandana aside just enough to see for himself, and with the glance was able to clarify that the picture he'd received before was real.Sam wasn't his normal six foot four self anymore, now he was maybe six inches total.





	1. Chapter 1

'' Sam, you can't go on your own. That witch's a wicked-''

'' Don't even finish that.'' Sam warned, staring down his brother from where he was resting on the bed. Dean was sprawled out on his back, head turned up just a little to gaze up at him. If this were any other day Dean would've been sitting straight up and arguing with Sam about what he'd just told him. However, this wasn't just any other day, because Dean had recently come down with some nasty virus. He'd been in bed for the last three to four days, and it had been just today that the symptoms began to wane. Dean wanted to say he was fine, but he was still running a pretty high fever, and he was stopped up to the point that Sam had to think hard about what he was actually saying.

'' I'll be fine Dean. If Cas goes along with me then we can handle a little witch hunt.'' Sam assured, trying to convince his brother that this would be fine.

'' Sure you will. Next thing you know little witch turns out to be major witch, and then you end up dead or worse.'' Dean said, frustration behind his voice. He didn't like this idea one bit, but Sam wouldn't listen to him. He was all for going on this hunt, and while Dean knew he could handle it he just had this bad feeling about the one that he'd managed to find. There was something wrong about this hunt, and he didn't feel right just letting Sam go out there even if he was with the only other person he could trust.

'' Dean, that won't happen.'' Sam assured. '' I'll be fine, Cas and I both.'' He added.

'' I still don't like it.'' Dean said.

'' Well then deal with it. Cas is already on his way here, and when he gets here we're heading out.'' Sam said.

'' Are you serious? Sam, this isn't a good idea.'' Dean argued again.

'' Dean, it'll be fine. You need to stay here so you can get better, and Cas and I will handle this witch so she doesn't kill anymore people.'' Sam said, turning towards the door of Dean's bedroom.

'' Are you sure you can handle it?'' Dean asked.

'' If you ask that one more time I will punch you.'' Sam warned, turning to face him once more. '' I will be fine. If anything, and I mean anything, happens then I'll call. I won't call unless its that.'' Sam said.

'' Fine, go.'' Dean said.

 '' Thank you.'' Sam mumbled, turning to leave. 

'' Be careful.'' Dean shouted when he turned down the hall.

'' You know I will.'' Sam returned.

 

That was the last Dean heard from Sam.

 

It had been about a week, and by now Dean had recovered from the virus he'd gotten. He'd been trying to call Sam the entire day, worry finally taking over when it had been a week and there hadn't been a single word. Something had to have happened to him, he just knew it.

However, every time that he tried to call him all he got was a voicemail that said the number wasn't in use. Sam's phone must've been destroyed at some point. So then he tried Cas's cell instead, and he only got voicemail. What the hell had happened to them?

'' That's it, no more waiting.'' Dean turned to head down to his room. He had a duffel in there packed for emergencies, and to him this was an emergency. He couldn't get ahold of Sam, he couldn't get ahold of Cas, and they had been gone for a week.

Dean was just stepping into his room, and then he felt something buzz in his pocket. He didn't have to think to know it was his phone. He pulled it out, and almost didn't answer it because of what the caller ID said.

It was Cas.

Instead, he answered the phone.

'' What the hell!? I've been trying to get ahold of you and Sam all day. What happened?'' Dean asked, anger behind his voice when he spoke.

_'' It wasn't my fault Dean. Something came up.''_

'' What could possible come up that I can't get ahold of either you or my brother?''

_'' Something happened. When we went after the witch, she did something.''_

Cas's tone was softer than before. He wasn't telling him something. Did it have to do with Sam.

'' What happened? Where is Sam?'' Dean demanded.

_'' You need to get over here and see for yourself. Things have changed Dean.''_

'' What happened?'' Dean demanded again, his voice a little louder as he reached for the duffel at his feet.

_'' You have to see it.''_

The phone went dead as Cas hung up. Dean stared at the phone, anger boiling over as he threatened to throw it across the room.

'' Dammit.'' Dean cursed, heading straight to the garage where the impala was waiting. He felt his phone buzz again on the way down, but this buzz indicated a text. He fell into the drivers seat after throwing the duffel into the trunk, and checked the message to see what it was. He only had it up for a minute, and then he realized what Cas had meant.

'' Oh boy, this isn't good.'' Dean mumbled, tossing the phone onto the passenger seat where Sam usually sat. He drove out of the bunker, drive behind his movements as he took off for the east coast.

 

\---

 

It took him a little under a day without many stops to get to where Cas and Sam were staying during the hunt. He'd found the motel with some help from the angel who he'd learned pretty quickly gave bad directions when you needed them. He'd have to teach Cas how to read a map or even use google maps for all he cared, it would help much better than this. In the end, he was able to find it, and he parked himself beside Cas's car.

The angel had told him they were staying in the first room on the left, which was room 112. He could barely read the brass numbers from how faded they'd become. The numbers practically matched the door. He pushed that aside, more worried about what was on the other side of said door. He had to find out what had happened, already knowing what he was going to walk in on.

Dean held a hand up to give a heavy knock to the door, but the door opened before he could. There stood the angel Castiel, who looked up at Dean with relief.

'' You made it.'' He said, relief flooding his voice.

'' Yeah, how did you know I was here?'' Dean asked.

'' I heard the engine.'' Cas stated, pointing towards the impala. Dean only shrugged at that, pushing past the angel to get into the room.

'' Where is my brother?'' Dean asked, glancing around the room. The beds were empty, but one of the pillows off the furthest bed was missing. '' Cas, where is he?''

'' He's resting there.'' Cas said, pointing towards the table as he closed the door. '' He's been asleep since I called you. I think what ever the witch did to cause this has worn him down.'' Cas explained, keeping his voice low as to not wake him. Dean's eyes drifted down to the table top to find the extra pillow resting there. There was a small object resting on the pillow, hidden under a curled up bandana. Dean pulled the bandana aside just enough to see for himself, and with the glance was able to clarify that the picture he'd received before was real.

Sam wasn't his normal six foot four self anymore, now he was maybe six inches total. He was clearly out cold on the pillow, breathing softly as Dean replaced the bandana to its original position.

'' So you... you weren't lying in that text.'' Dean said, looking back to Cas.

'' No.'' Cas answered. '' I wasn't. This is why we needed you here.''

'' Then why did you wait until now to call me. How long has he been like this?'' Dean asked.

'' Only a day. It happened shortly before I called you. We've been tracking her so long that we just never managed to send a message to you.'' Cas explained.

'' Well then, what happened then. Why is Sam now Thumbelina?'' Dean asked, glancing back down to the pillow.

'' It was a curse. Sam never saw it coming till it was too late, and I wasn't there to stop it.'' Cas said. '' I didn't see what happened, but I heard it, and when I went to investigate there he was.''

'' Did you at least get her?'' Dean asked.

'' Sadly, no. I was more worried about Sam than her. She managed to escape before I even got to her.'' Cas said. '' I know I should've gone after her, but....'' He trailed off, his eyes drifting to the pillow where Dean's were still directed. '' He needed some help, and I didn't know what else to do.'' Cas admitted. Dean didn't blame him for being worried one bit. If something like this had happened to Sam, or even himself, the other would drop everything and make some calls for help. What worried Dean the most was that the witch had gotten away, and he had a safe bet that she was the answer to fixing this mess. She had the spell book, and all they had were unanswered questions.

'' Well...... This is going to be tough.'' Dean mumbled.

'' What are you going to do?'' Cas asked, watching Dean as he moved to take a seat beside the table. He was careful not to move the table so Sam wouldn't wake up.

'' I'm going to wait for my brother to wake up so we can take down this witch. Did you get any glimpse of her?'' Dean asked, glancing towards Cas.

'' Only the back of her head when she fled. All I can tell you is she had long black hair.'' Cas said, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. '' I wish I could be of more help, but I really don't know what to do. I've never encountered such a spell before.''

'' Which is a shocker in itself since you're the oldest..... Person, I guess, that I've ever met.'' Dean said, tripping over what to call Cas. His eyes drifted back to Sam, who was shifting to pull the bandana blanket tighter around himself.

'' Man Sammy, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?'' Dean mumbled, running a hand down his face. It was going to be a very long few days ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour or two before Sam woke up.

It was a slow process, Dean had noted. It was like he didn't want to wake up. It took a few moments, but then Dean saw him stir on the pillow. He was rolling over to lay out on his back. When he was settled, his eyes finally cracked open.

'' Sammy?'' Dean spoke up.

A few seconds passed in silence before his eyes drifted towards him. The second Sam and Dean's eyes connected Sam let out a groan. He grabbed the bandana, pulling it over himself as if to hide himself. Dean was a little confused at the move, his eyes glancing towards Cas for an answer.

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, his eyes going back to his brother.

'' Why did you call him here?'' Sam asked, an annoyed tone to his voice. Dean was a little taken aback by the tone, but he didn't say anything.

'' You were shrunken down Sam, why wouldn't I call him?'' Was Cas's answer. Sam groaned again, his head peeking out from under the bandana. His eyes found both Dean and Cas, and Dean could tell just by looking that Sam felt very uncomfortable right now. '' He would've come anyway. Something tells me he wasn't happy about your refusal to call him.'' Cas said.

'' Yeah, what was up with that Sam?'' Dean asked, looking down to his brother. Sam didn't say anything, but he threw the bandana back to try and get up from where he was laying.

'' I didn't want to bother you. I didn't know if you were still sick or not. Some viruses last longer then others.'' Sam answered.

'' Well it didn't. I've been well for a few days now, and I've been worried about my little brother.'' Dean looked Sam up and down, taking in his now doll sized body. '' It would appear I had a good reason to worry about you.'' He added.

'' It's not my fault.'' Sam mumbled, almost whined. He stumbled his way to a stand, almost falling over as he did so. Dean didn't miss the wince of pain when he stood on his left leg.

'' Are you hurt Sammy?'' Dean asked, eyeing his brother.

'' He had twisted his ankle pretty bad right before the witch cursed him. I wrapped it the best I could, but it was rather difficult given his new size.'' Cas explained. Sam decided to sit back down again, crossing his legs under himself as he looked up at Cas and Dean.

'' Are you alright at least Sam?'' Dean asked.

'' Mostly.'' Sam admitted. '' It's a little strange being this small.''

'' Strange how?'' Dean asked.

'' Everything's just different.'' Sam said. '' I can't explain it, it just feels different.''

'' No doubt in my mind. You're as small as a doll.'' Dean mumbled. He didn't realize until after he said it that Sam had heard him, and he had looked away from him. '' Sorry Sam. I guess hearings one thing that changed.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Yeah, it is.'' Sam mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. He rested his chin on them, eyes down cast so he didn't have to look at Dean. He hated this. He felt so stupid after what had happened. Just because of one mistake, all because he'd tripped over that wire, he had turned into a small person. Sam felt like an idiot. He could've avoided this enture thing, but here he was, trapped in a body that made everything too big. It was all too big.... To....... Too big.

'' Sam? You alright?'' Dean had noticed a change in his brothers stance. He had started to slowly bob back and forth on the pillow, his eyes widening as he moved. '' Sammy?''

'' It's all to big.'' He mumbled, eyes glancing up to Dean. Sam didn't have to be his normal size for Dean to see the fear behind them. He was freaked out about this whole ordeal. '' It's all to big Dean.... I don't like it..... It's t-too big.''

'' Alright Sammy, you need to calm down.'' Dean said, trying to soothe his brother. If he didn't calm him down now they'd be in panic pretty soon. While he wanted to wrap his brother up and say it was going to be OK, he just couldn't do that. Sam was six inches tall, how would he do that without killing him? Then he got an idea, and reached out with one hand to Sam. Sam jumped back at the sight of the much larger appendage, pushing back on the pillow. He overthought it though, pushing back a little too far until he fell off the other end of it. He fell to the table, and Dean quickly pulled the pillow away to check on him. He appeared to be alright, but he was still shaken up. Dean tried again to reach out to Sam, his hand resting on the table top with his palm to the ceiling. Sam still tried to push away, but something must've clicked inside his head. He stopped moving away, instead looking up at Dean to try and understand what he was doing.

'' It's alright Sammy.'' Dean said, motioning to the hand. Sam eyed it for a moment, then seemed to get what Dean was saying. He stood carefully from where he'd fallen, and limped on his bad foot over to the hand. He fell into Dean's palm, and Dean couldn't believe just how light he was now. Being as careful as he could, Dean lifted him from the table top and brought him close so he was hovering in front of him.

'' We're going to figure this out Sammy, but you need to try and keep it together until then. We need to know what you saw, what happened when she cursed you. We need to know everything you saw, alright?''

'' OK..... Ok, I understand.'' Sam said, nodding his head as he gazed up at Dean.

'' Can you tell us what you saw?'' Dean asked, gesturing to himself and Cas with his free hand.

'' I...... It's a little vague....''

 

\---

 

  _After a week of searching for the house the witch was held up in, Sam and Cas finally found it. The house wasn't a very large one, standing at only one story tall. Less ground to cover then, but that didn't matter because they had a sneaking suspicion that there was a basement because of the cellar doors to the left of the front door._

_'' I'll take the cellar, you check the upstairs.'' Sam said, pushing the clip of witch killing bullets into the gun he held._

_'' Alright.'' Cas answered, heading for the front door. Sam walked over to the cellar doors. He found it easier then he thought to open it up, meaning that this witch either didn't care if anybody came in, or she knew they were coming. Sam thought the latter of the two was the real reason, which could ruin this strike. Sam pushed past that, and walked down the steps of the cellar. He closed the door as quietly as he could to avoid being hear. He then began to make his way into the building. It was slow going because the basement was made up a lot like a maze, filled with boxes and other items that he didn't recognize._ _It didn't take him long to find a light up ahead that seemed to flicker off the walls around it. Sam could only guess that this was a candle he was seeing, which could mean there was an altar up ahead. He'd have to take care of that, so he didn't wait a second to turn the corner._

_That was a big mistake._

_Sam turned the corner faster than he meant to, and he caught sight of what appeared to be the altar. He didn't figure out what was beside it before his left ankle got caught by something. He fell forward, catching himself, but was unable to stop the damage to his ankle. What ever had tripped him twisted his ankle, and if he wasn't mistaken it had also broken skin. It was rather painful, and he was sure if it wasn't just a bad twist that it was sprained._

_He was a bit dazed from the fall, but was able to look up to the altar. Beside it stood what looked like a lady, who had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She had her hand on top of an old tomb, and was chanting something under her breath. Sam didn't know what she was saying, but he tried to push up enough to train the gun on her. He brought it to bear, but was already too late._

_The witch chanted something as loud as she could, and then threw a container of something at him. The container was filled with a strange powder, which spread all over him when it hit his back. The second the powder touched him he felt his entire body seize up. He convulsed on the floor in pain, his body seizing severely as the witch began to gather up all the stuff from her altar._

_'' Sam!'' He could barely hear Cas's voice, already to far into what ever was happening to him. He saw the angel run after the witch, but she was already gone. She turned the corner, and then she was gone, the tomb and other items from the altar gone. Cas realized that he wouldn't be able to get her, and changed his attention to Sam. He was still seizing on the floor, but he noticed that the powder she'd thrown at him was starting to glow. Cas walked closer to the younger Winchester, but was stopped when the light grew even to bright for him. He covered his eyes for a moment, and then the light faded. Cas uncovered his eyes, and saw Sam laid out on the floor. However, he wasn't his normal self._

_No, this time, Sam was the size of a doll, and had fallen still on the floor._

_'' Sam?'' Cas approached him slowly, kneeling on the ground beside him. He reached down with one hand, and gently scooped him up in his palm. Sam didn't even move, he was out cold. '' Sam, wake up.'' Cas nudged him with his thumb, which did get a response. He groaned out in pain, and then his eyes opened up to find him. They were open like that for maybe a second before Sam was wide  awake, and trying to escape from Cas's palm._

_'' What the hell!'' Sam yelled, trying to get away._

_'' Sam, don't do that..... I think you were cursed.'' Cas said._

_'' What?'' Sam took a look at himself, and then looked up at Cas. Something seemed to click in his  head, and then he fell back. Sam seemed to be struck by both realization and fatigue._

_'' Cas, don't call Dean. He still needs rest.... We need to find her.'' Sam said._

_'' I will.'' He lied. Sam didn't say another word, and Cas realized that he'd fallen unconscious. Cas left behind the altar, and everything else, more worried about getting Sam out of here and getting him some help._

 

_\---_

 

'' That's what happened.'' Sam said, looking up at Dean. The two tried to make sense of the story, and that's when Dean came to a conclusion.

'' I think that this witch is using that tomb you saw to do this.'' Dean said.

'' You think. I know, look at what happened to me.'' Sam said, gesturing to himself. '' What are we going to do?'' He asked.

'' We're going to track down this bitch, and get that tomb to change you back.'' Dean said. '' I bet the counter spell is inside of it.''

'' She's long gone Dean, she probably skipped town already.'' Cas said.

'' Alright then.'' Dean set Sam down on the table, and turned to grab his jacket. '' I'll go check out that house then. Where was it?''

'' It's on the edge of town, take the first left when you reach the sign with the towns name.'' Cas said.

'' Alright.'' Dean turned to the door, but then he turned back. '' Keep an eye on him.'' Dean said, motioning to Sam.

'' I will.'' Cas assured. Dean turned away at that, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take Dean long to find the house where Sam and Cas had been investigating. The plase did look abandoned, which quickly downed Dean's spirits about finding something inside. But he wasn't going to give up until he had gone inside and clarified that fact. So he parked the impala beside the basement doors, and jumped out. The doors weren't hard to open either, only further proving his point that this place must be abandoned. Either that, or the witch didn't lock  the door after Sam and Cas broke in.

If that was the case, then maybe she was home..... Dean would rather that not be true or he'd be looking at his own shrinking spell like Sam had.

The place was darker then he'd expected when he reached the base, forcing him to pull out the flashlight he kept tuck away just in case. It helped a lot, allowing him to see all the storage boxes and other bins that lined the walls of the room. The items made up some sort of a maze, and it lead Dean further into the building as it went. He was pretty sure this was a set up from the beginning, but in the end he did find something that could be of use.

He managed to find the altar the witch had built.

Dean approached it, shinning the flashlight on it to see what was still there. There wasn't much aside from a few photos, some candles, and some text that was written out with what appeared to be blood. He couldn't read the text, telling him that this was a new type of witch craft they'd encountered this time. However, the pictures were the thing that were most striking to him. He started to shift through them, noticing that the same writing was on a few of those as well. The very last one to have the writing on it was one that he should know by now, because it was Sam.

Where she could've gotten the picture Dean didn't know. What he did know was that she'd gotten it, and it had been a part in hexing him. There were three other pictures on the table with the ones he'd grabbed, but these ones didn't have any blood writing on them. That could mean that no one had ben cursed with these ones yet. That was a good thing in Dean's eyes, because that could mean they could be saved from what ever fate they would face. Dean took the pictures from the table, leaving everything else untouched as he tucked them away in his jacket. He then backtracked his way out of here, and left the house behind him.

 

\---

 

'' I'm back.'' Dean said, opening the door to the motel room. Cas glanced his way when he entered, his look basically saying what was on his mind. He wanted to know what he'd found.

'' What did you find?'' Sam asked, looking up at him from the pillow. He was sitting cross legged on it, the bandana laid across his lap like a blanket again. He looked just as expectant for answers as Cas did.

'' I found these, that's what.'' Dean said. He pulled the photos from his pocket, and dropped them on the table beside the pillow Sam was sitting on. They hit the table with a smack, and Sam was already scrambling over to get to them to take a look. Surprisingly, he made it before Cas did, and was shoving them aside to see them all. He was about halfway through the stack when he found the photo of himself, and he stopped. He stepped back from the photo, looking up at Dean in shock.

'' Where could she have gotten that?'' Sam asked, his face written in shock.

'' What do you mean Sam?'' Dean asked.

'' Dean, that picture is just from yesterday. It's when we were asking around about where she lived.'' Cas said. Dean quickly got the message, and glanced down at the picture. It was clearly of Sam, and he was wearing the fed suits. The same ones that he'd dubbed _monkey suits._ He looked like he was just going around his everyday business, which for them was their hunter life. Then there was the blood writing on it, which had them al on edge. Clearly, the blood had something to do with what the witch had done to Sam, and these other people.

'' Cas, its all the other people.'' Sam said.

'' I know.'' Cas said.

'' Other people?'' Dean questioned.

'' There have been other people who were hexed as well, but when they were found their bodies..... They were drained basically.'' Sam explained.

'' Drained of what? Blood?'' Dean asked.

'' No... Their life force, kind of like a shtriga. We didn't know how she was doing it till....... The book.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Book?''

'' She had a book, and old tomb. Her hand was on it when I was hexed. I think its her source of power.'' Sam said.

'' So then if we find it, we can use it to change you back, and then we destroy it.'' Dean said. '' We get you back, while at the same time taking her out.''

'' We don't even know where she is though Dean. She could be anywhere now.'' Sam said.

'' We have a lead.'' Dean said, reaching for the photos again. Sam stepped back to he wouldn't be pushed back as Dean pulled out three of the photos he'd found in the house. Those three photos were the only ones that didn't have blood writing on them. '' These photos were with the ones that did have the blood writing. I think these are just a few of her next targets.''

'' Will we be able to track then through this?'' Cas asked.

'' Maybe not, but it could help us find where she went.'' Dean set the photos down. '' But until then, we need to get Sam somewhere safe. It may not be a bad idea of we take him back to the bunker.'' Dean said.

'' No, I'll be fine Dean. We can hunt her down here. She's still got to be close here.'' Sam said, arguing his brothers idea. He'd been the one to take this hunt. Just because this had happened to him, it doesn't mean that he was going to give up on this hunt.

'' Sam, I hate to say it, but there's no way that you can hunt like this.'' Dean said, sympathy in his voice. He understood where Sam was coming from, but he had to keep in mind that with his new size there was just no way that he could hunt. '' You'll only get yourself hurt if you try to keep up with this hunt.'' Dean said.

'' I will be fine Dean. I can still hunt.'' Sam said.

'' Sam, you may want to listen to your brother. He's only trying to do what's best for you.'' Cas said. Sam turned towards the angel, eyes filled with shock.

'' Cas, I can still hunt.'' Sam argued.

'' Sam, your six inches tall. There's really not much that you can do.'' Dean said. '' It's for your own good, plus, what would happen if someone else saw you?'' Dean pointed out. Sam raised a hand as if to speak, but then a dumb founded look came over him. The hand fell back to his side, and he dropped his head. '' I thought so.'' Dean mumbled.

'' When do we leave then?'' Sam asked.

'' Later. If we're lucky then we can get a lead on her and where she is before we leave.'' Dean said.'' Until then, there's not much we can do.''

'' I will stay behind when you take him. I may be able to find something for you while you take him back.'' Cas said.

'' You don't have to do that.'' Dean said.

'' You're right, I don't.'' Cas said. '' But I want to help Sam get back to his normal self. This will help it go faster.'' He pointed out.

'' OK then. I guess that will work.''

 

\---

 

 A few hours had passed, and then Dean decided it was time to get Sam out of there.

He was currently in the drivers seat, his eyes every few minutes drifting down to his side. He'd rolled his jacket up on the seat, and in the middle of the dark fabric lay his brother.

Sam was just sitting there, his eyes staring straight ahead. The bandana he'd been using before was draped over his shoulders, and he had pulled it tightly around himself over the last few hours. Dean was just a little worried about Sam. He'd been silent since he found out that Dean was going to bring him back to the bunker. He hadn't spoken a single word, not one. Dean wanted to help his brother, but he couldn't do that if Sam wouldn't talk to him.

'' So, uh..... Sammy, listen. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, but its for your own good.'' Dean said. He glanced down for a second, and saw that Sam was staring up at him. '' Its just that you're more likely to get hurt, maybe even worse, if you go along with us on the hunt. I just want to keep you safe until we can find a way to change you back.'' Dean said.

'' I don't want to be useless.'' Sam spoke, his voice almost to soft for him to hear, and filled with pain. Dean understood what he meant, but he still stood with what he had said.

'' I know you don't Sammy, but at your current size you're more likely to get really hurt then actually help. It's better this way, and you'll be safe.'' Dean said.

'' But I still feel useless.'' Sam said, eyes glaring at him now. There was pain in his gaze, a pain that wasn't physical. This type of pain was mental, emotional, and it was the worst kind for the brothers. '' I feel like all I'm doing is sitting around with no way to help. Useless.'' Sam mumbled, his gaze falling away from him.

'' You're not useless Sammy.'' Dean said, looking down to his brother. '' You're just the same as any one of us, you're just.... Well lets say that you're having some trouble. We're going to figure this out.'' Dean said.

'' And what if we don't?'' Sam asked, his gaze returning to Dean. '' What if we don't find her, what if we don't find another spell that will change me back? What will happen if I'm trapped like this for the rest of my life?'' Dean knew that Sam was speaking the truth. Truth be told, he didn't know what they would do then. It was too dangerous for him to hunt in this current state, and if he did was more likely to get killed than make a difference. Sam, if he was stuck in this form, would likely never hunt again.

That thought alone was the reason why Dean was going to find the cure.

'' Sam... I want you to listen to me.'' Dean said, pulling Sam's attention back to him. At some point in his thoughts Sam had turned his attention back to where the radio was, and he was watching it like it was the most interesting thin gin the world. His eyes drifted back to him when he spoke, frustration in those hazel pools. '' We're going to change you back Sammy. I swear, even if I have to call that bitch Rowena to do it, I will change you back to yourself. You will be your normal 6'4'' self soon.'' Dean said.

'' How long then?'' Sam asked.

'' I don't know. It all depends on when Cas can find a pattern again to find out where she's going next.'' Dean said. '' But we will find her. I promise you that.'' Dean swore.

'' We better.'' Sam said. Dean glanced down for a second, and saw Sam fall onto his side. He curled up under a section of the jacket, using it like a blanket as he drifted off. It was about fifteen minutes before Dean realized that he was asleep. Unable to hold himself back, he reached down with one hand, and laid it over his brothers still form. Sam could fit into his palm, it was just so unnatural. He wanted to help him, wanted to change him back, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. His hands were tied when it came to a cure, so he'd have to work on what he had. He'd protect Sam, keep him safe, and make sure that he stayed out of trouble until they had an idea where the witch had went.

A moment passed in silence, until there was a soft moan from the seat. Dean glanced down for a split second, and saw Sam shift closer to his hand. He pressed his back into it, curling up further on himself as he drifted off again. He must've been cold. Then again, he could say the same for himself. It was freezing in the car. So for only a split second, he raised his hand to turn the heat on, then lowered it back down to Sam. He again pressed his back into it, and Dean let him do so for the rest of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to cope with his new size, and Dean tries to watch out for him.

The first day in the bunker was a quiet day.

Sam hadn't said a word since their talk in the car. He'd been doing nothing but searching stuff up on his cell phone, because after some experimentation he found that he could still use the touch screen. Experimentation had also lead to him learning that it was near to impossible for him to turn the pages of a book, so in depth reading like that was out of the question. Dean had tried to help him by holding the book open for him, but all it seemed to do was frustrate Sam because he couldn't find a good place to stand. Dean had offered a few times to let him sit on his shoulder to see the pages, but he denied it every time.

Dean could tell his brother was frustrated. He could see it in the way he was slumped over himself, and in the way he wasn't talking. Sam was that person you could barely stop from talking, but now he was silent. He was starting to think that Sam didn't want anything to do with him. He'd been pretty ticked off when he found out Cas had called him. While he may have been thinking about trying to let Dean rest, he deserved the call. Cas had been doing what he thought was right, and that was to call the only other person who would be worried about Sam's new state. Dean was worried, and he wished that Sam would just understand he wanted to help. He couldn't help if he wouldn't let him in.

Currently, Sam was sitting cross legged on the table. His cell phone was propped against the spine of a book laying on its side. He was scrolling through a page he'd found the other day, still reading through what it had to offer. Dean was pretty sure it didn't have much to offer, because maybe ten minutes passed before Sam was searching for something else. Dean tried to busy himself with something else so it didn't seem like he was staring, but he was unable to do so. He was worried, he had a right to be worried after what happened, and he couldn't help it. He set the book in his hands down on the table, shaking the wood enough to cause Sam to jolt where he sat. He turned back to face him at the movement, wondering what was going on.

'' What are you doing?'' Sam asked, phone now being ignored.

'' Going to make a call. You good to stay here for a moment?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded his head, then turned back to his phone. He ignored Dean as he left the room. Dean tried to ignore the hurt he felt at that, but it was harder then it seemed. So instead he walked a little ways away, hopefully out of earshot, and then pulled out his cellphone. He was pretty sure that Cas wouldn't have much for them yet, but it was worth a shot. Sam wasn't getting any better without some help from the angel, and if he'd found something already then he'd like to know. He dialed his number, and waited for the tone to beep. That came a moment later, and the angels gravely voice came through.

_'' What's going on Dean? Did something happen to Sam?''_

He sounded a little alarmed, prompting Dean to guess he wasn't expecting a call at this time. He didn't blame him for it. He'd said he would call if something happened, but he hadn't said he would call if he was just curious about his progress.

'' Sam's fine Cas, I was just wondering if you'd found anything yet.'' Dean assured, keeping his voice low just in case Sam could hear. He was pretty sure he was far enough out of ear shot, but then again Sam had heard his whisper back at that motel room like it was much louder. His ears were more sensitive, so he needed to be careful.

_'' I found something, but neither of you will like it.''_

'' What do you mean by that?'' Dean asked.

_'' Did Sam ever explain what he was doing on this hunt?''_

'' No, he never told me anything about the hunt aside from the fact that it was a witch and she cursed him.'' Dean said. '' Why?''

_'' There was another victim.''_

'' Were they shrunken?'' Dean asked.

_'' No, they were killed the same as the others.''_

'' And how was that Cas. Remember, Sam never told me anything.'' Dean said.

_'' I sent him a photo on his phone, He should've gotten it by now.''_ Cas started. _'' To answer your question, these people were killed by their life force being drained from their bodies. Much like what a striga does, that's why I'm trying to find her before she kills any more people.''_

'' Then I'll leave you to it.''

_'' Wait Dean?''_

'' Yeah, what is it?'' Dean asked.

_'' How is Sam doing?''_

The question caught him off guard for a second, but Dean snapped out of his stubborn to answer Cas's question.

'' He's alright I guess.'' Dean said. '' He's been quiet, and ever since I got him here he hasn't done much side from search spell work and what not on his phone...... Truth be told I'm just a little worried for the kid.'' Dean admitted.

_'' He's worried Dean. Wouldn't you be after being shrunken to the size of a doll?''_

'' Yeah.''

_'' Try not to let him feel useless. I sense that something like this has happened already. Just try to make him feel important still.''_

'' Great info Cas, now if only he would talk to me.''

_'' Just try..... I've got to go.''_

Before Dean could say another word the line went Dean, and Cas hung up on him. He was surprised at the angels actions, but at the same time a little grateful. He may be difficult at times to understand, but when he could do it he gave good advice. Now if only Sam would talk with him.

Dean stowed his cellphone away, and returned to the room where he'd left Sam.

 

\---

 

Sam heard Dean returning to the room before he ever saw him. His footsteps echoed louder then they ever had before, quickly alerting him to his return. While he'd been gone he'd checked his messages, and had found a photo sent to him by Cas a little over an hour ago. The message was a picture, a picture that Sam could relate to the other victims they'd seen in the last week.

The man's body was laid out on his back, his arms and legs splayed out for all to see. His skin was pale, and looked like it had been aged ten years. His face was scrunched up, his mouth open in a silent scream. His lips peeled back to reveal teeth that were rotting away. His eyes were wide open, but were filled with the white look of death. The man had to have been dead for a few hours before Cas had found him, because some of these things hadn't been on the other victims they'd found right after the act.

'' What you looking at Sammy?'' Sam jumped at the question, head swiveling back to find Dean standing beside the table. His hand was resting on the top, and he was leaning his weight on it enough for Sam to feel a slight dip in the table top.

'' A photo Cas sent.'' Sam said. '' It's her alright. This guy looks just like the others.'' He added. He saw Dean reach out for the phone, lifting it away from the table to take a look for himself. He got a good look at it, before returning it to the perch it had been on before. '' She's got to be there. Her and that book.'' Sam said.

'' Cas is on the job Sammy. He's getting closer, we just have to give him some time. It takes more than one day to track a witch, and you should know that after it took you guys a week to find her the first time. She's going to be even more careful this time because she knows we're coming.'' Dean said.

'' If she's going to be more careful, then we'll never find her.'' Sam mumbled, lowering his head.

'' That's not true Sam.'' Dean said, taking a seat in the closest chair to his brother. '' We can find her.''

''  You can. I can' do anything.... I'm useless in this form.'' Sam said, never once raising his head up.

'' Sam, look at me.'' Dean said. He never made a move to look up. '' Sammy, please.'' The firm use of the childish nickname struck something, and then Sam was looking up at him. He'd caught his full attention. '' Sam, you are not useless. You may be small now, but there are still things that you can do.... In fact there may be even more things you could do then we can now.'' Dean said.

'' Like what?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Well...... Say we drop something under the cabinets. Maybe you'd be able to go after it.'' Dean stated. '' Or maybe you can try searching leads for her on your phone, like what you've been doing with your research.'' He added. Sam seemed confused at first, but then something seemed to click inside that big brain of his. There was a smile breaking out across his face, and the grin was something that he'd been waiting to see in the last day or so. Dean wasn't sure how long it lasted though, because he heard a rumble from the table. It was rather soft, but loud enough for him to hear. He saw Sam lift a hand to his stomach at the sound, and quickly figured out what it was.

'' I'd say you're hungry. When was the last time you ate?'' Dean asked.

'' Before we went after that witch.'' Sam answered.

'' So in other words, over a day ago.'' Dean said. He stood from the table, laying his hand palm up beside Sam. '' Come on, lets find something you can eat.'' Dean said, motioning to the door. Sam quickly climbed into his palm, getting comfortable before looking up to Dean.

'' Dean, what on earth could I possibly eat in this form?'' Sam asked. Dean didn't answer for a moment, making Sam believe that he hadn't heard his question.

'' We'll figure something out.'' Dean said. So he had heard his question. '' Soup may be your best bet. I don't think we have much left though, so I'll have to make a run.'' Dean mumbled. He didn't like the idea of having to leave Sam on his own at all, but if it had to be done it had to be done. He'd just have to be quick, and Sam would have to promise to stay out of any trouble.

'' Probably a good idea.'' Sam said, watching the hallway as Dean carried him through it. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe he would be just fine in his new form. He'd have to get used to it, but he could do it.

Things were looking up a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam find trouble at the worst possible time.

Sam watched patiently as Dean maneuvered around the kitchen before him.

He was sitting cross legged on top of an old bandana that Dean had set on the counter. His eyes were going back and forth, watching as Dean searched each of the cabinets for something that he would be able to eat. Neither one of the brothers ha managed to make a run to the local super market, meaning that there wasn't much left in the way with food.

'' Dammit.... I really should've made a run while you were gone.'' Dean said, closing the last cabinet. '' There's nothing up there.'' He said disappointingly.

'' You were resting Dean. I understand.'' Sam said. '' Did you try checking the fridge for anything?'' Sam asked, trying to cover all the bases. Dean turned towards the large appliance, and quickly pulled the door open. It wasn't open for long, and was soon shut again with Dean turning back to him.

'' There's your salad stuff, but its all wilted.'' Dean said. '' Plus, I don't think you'd be able to eat that in the first place. Unless I put it in a blender or something.'' Sam's shoulders shuddered at the thought of what that would taste like. He did like salads, he would admit that, but he didn't like the thought of what it would taste like if it was blended.

'' Then what are we going to do?'' Sam asked, watching Dean lean back against the counter.

'' I'll have to make a run........ But I don't think that's a good idea.'' Dean said.

'' It's a good idea if there's no food here.'' Sam pointed out.

'' What if you get into some trouble then? I won't be here to help you.'' Dean said.

'' I will be fine Dean. I can handle myself just fine for an hour.'' Sam said.

'' I don't think its a good idea.'' Dean said. '' One thing goes wrong and you could end up squashed on the floor.'' Dean said.

'' That won't happen. Just leave me with my cellphone, and I'll be fine.'' Sam said. '' The damn things in the middle of a table, I seriously doubt I could fall through the middle of a table.'' He added. Deaan contemplated what he was saying, the look on his face still screaming that he didn't like it. He better get over it, because this needed done. If there was no food here then what were they going to eat? It wasn't just himself that needed food, it was also Dean, and they still didn't know how long Cas would be. Dean needed to run to the store, and he would just have to deal with leaving him behind.

'' I still don't like it.'' Dean said.

'' Deal with it Dean. It only takes an hour to run out and grab some necessities.'' Sam pointed out. '' I'm pretty sure that I can find something to busy myself with while you're gone. Just leave me with mu cellphone back in the library.'' Sam said. Dean seemed to come to a conclusion, and caved to what his brother was telling him.

'' Alright then, but you've got to promise me you won't go doing something stupid.'' Dean said.

'' You really think I can get into that much trouble in an hour?'' Sam asked, giving his brother a glare. '' It'll be fine. Like I said, I can just busy myself with something on my cell.'' He mentioned. Dean caved at that point, and approached the counter that he was sitting on. He scooped Sam into his palm, grabbing the bandana as well to stuff back into his pocket before he turned for the door. It only took a few minutes to get back to the library where Sam's cell was, and when he did he set his brother in front of the cellular device. Sam jumped out of Dean's palm, turning back to see his brother towering above him.

'' I'll be back in about an hour then.'' Dean said. '' Just please, try to stay out of trouble.'' He added.

'' I will, relax.'' Sam said.

'' I'll relax when you're back to your sasquatch self.'' Dean said.

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Bitch.'' Dean shot back. Sam couldn't held a smile at that, but soon turned back to his cellphone because Dean had turned to take his leave. He activated the screen, and set to work on searching up what ever he could that could help give Cas a lead on the witch and where she'd gone. It was going to b a long search, he knew but it was worth it because this would help them find her faster.

 

\---

 

 An hour passed without incident for Sam, and he began to wonder what was taking Dean so long.

He'd received a text from Dean when he'd reached the store, and he'd said he wouldn't take to long there. It had been awhile since that text came, and he hadn't heard anything fro him since then.  Sam tried to ignore that fact, instead focusing on the research he'd been doing. He thought he'd found a lead on the witch that had cursed him, but when he looked into it further he found out the death was of natural causes. There wasn't anything supernatural about a heart attack victim who was seventy years old.

Sam was beginning to get fed up with his search, until he felt the table top vibrate. a bar appeared at the top of his phone telling him he had a message. Believing it was Dean, he quickly opened up his messages. He found that it was, and read the short text he'd left for him.

_Might be a little late. Got caught up in some really bad traffic._

At the sight of the message, Sam sent his own to let Dean knew that it was fine. He'd just have to be a little more patient even though he was starving. He hadn't eaten anything in almost two days now, and he as really starting to feel it. His stomach felt like it was starting to digest itself, and it made Sam wonder if that was even possible because of how strange it felt.

Sam busied himself with more research for awhile, but then he felt the table rumble for a split second. Next thing he knew he was thrown back by a loud ringing from his cellphone. He clamped his hands over his ears, and threw himself back as the caller ID popped up on the cellphone. It was Cas who was calling him. Why was he calling him? It would be just as easy to call Dean right now considering he could actually get around.

The ringing on his phone made his entire body rattle, and his ears felt ready to melt off. Sam stumbled away from the phone to get at a safe distance from it. He didn't realize how far he'd walked, because soon his foot met nothing but air. He wasn't able to catch himself, and soon Sam found himself tumbling through the air. Panic seized him as his hands shot out to grab the edge of the table. His hand missed the edge, and the panic grew further as he fell from the table. Sam's eyes found the floor beneath him, which was another two feet away now. Was it going to hurt when he landed? Would it kill him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was falling, and he would hit the floor soon. It only took a few minutes, and then he was on the ground. The impact was harder then he'd expected, and pain quickly lanced through his body at it. He curled in on himself, his entire body starting to ache as it realized that he'd hit the floor.

'' Gah.... Ow.'' Sam mumbled. His chest was hurting really bad along his right side, the same side that had connected with the ground. He could only guess that he had broken a rid, or cracked a few. The rest of his body felt really sore as well, but they were nothing compared to his ribs. Sam pushed himself up carefully, groaning as he pressed a hand into his ribs. He didn't feel any of them give at all, telling him that if he was hurt it wasn't as bad as it felt. Thank god for that. He was going to be in some serious pain for awhile here. That didn't matter to Sam though. What did matter to him was that he was on the floor and was completely exposed for when Dean got back. If his brother didn't see him upon arrival then he could very well be crushed. He didn't want that. Sam stood a moment later, his ankle buckling for a second before he got his footing back. He must've hit it on the way down, and injured it further. He hoped it was just a sprain, because if this was a break then it could heal wrong from being unable to properly reset it.

Sam looked around himself for a way to get back up onto the table, but as he did so he felt something start to slide down the side of his face. He lifted a hand to his forehead, and when he pulled it away he found it to be blood. He must've hit his head off something to. Sam felt around for a lump or gash that had to be there, and found a rather large one soon after. It was about the length of his pinkie, but wasn't too deep. He would be able to wrap it if Dean could find a suitable binding.

After assessing the situation, Sam found that there was no way to get back to the table top on his own. I other words, he was trapped on the floor until his brother returned. He was sort of alright with that, but what he was most concerned about was that he was vulnerable down here. If Dean didn't see him when he got back then there was a likelihood that he would be crushed by his boot. A shudder ran through his spine at the thought, and Sam quickly turned his attention to something else. He was glad he didn't have to distract himself for too long because after about fifteen minutes he heard the footsteps of someone coming down the hall towards the room.

'' I'm back Sammy.'' Dean called out, but to Sam it sounded like he was right beside him. Sam waited patiently for Dean to appear in the doorway, and when he dis he began to shout out for his brother.

'' Dean! HEY, I'M DOWN HERE!'' He yelled. Dean hadn't heard him, instead choosing to walk straight to the table. Sam ducked under a nearby chair for safety of getting stepped on. He watched as Dean reached out to the table top, and he picked up what looked like his cell phone. He saw Dean look it over for a moment, but then his eyes turned back to the table top.

'' Sammy, where are you?'' Dean called out. He saw him walk around the table. Dean was searching for him. If only he could shout loud enough for him to hear.

'' DEAN! DAMMIT, I'M DOWN HERE!'' Sam shouted, hoping that his cries had been heard. Sam waited for his brother to respond, crossing his fingers while he waited. Soon Dean did look down, and his eyes made contact with him. '' Dean!''

'' Sammy, what are you doing on the floor?'' Dean got down on all fours, getting as close to eye level with Sam as he could. '' What happened?''

'' I uh..... I kind of... fell.'' Sam said, rubbing at the back of his head. He winced just a little when the motion caught the gash in his head, and he quickly lowered his hand.

'' You fell off the table!? Are you alright?'' Dean asked. One of his hands came out for him to climb into. Sam took the offer, and fell into the hand when his ankle buckled again. '' You're hurt.'' Dean said, standing again to set Sam on the table.

'' Ankle may be hurt worse than before.... And I think I got a few cracked ribs.'' Sam said.

'' Yeah, and you've got a nice gash there.'' Dean said while motioning to the blood on his head. '' How do you feel?'' Dean asked.

'' Sore, but otherwise alright.'' Sam said.

'' How did you fall off the table?'' Dean asked, setting Sam's phone down on the table.

'' That's how.'' Sam said, pointing to his cellphone. '' Cas was calling me, and I never muted the phone. It was too loud, and I guess I just pushed too far back.'' Sam explained.

'' Yeah, sorry about that.'' Dean said.

'' What do you mean.''

'' He called me soon after it happened. Told me that he dialed your number before he thought about it.'' Dean said.

'' What did he say?'' Sam asked.

'' He got a good lead on her. He should know if its a good one in another day or so.'' Dean said.

'' Good.'' Sam felt his stomach rumble again, the feeling quickly overpowering the sore feeling in his body. '' Uh, Dean, you think we can get some food now?'' Sam asked, puppy dog eyes in full force.

'' Yeah, but you're not getting out of at least wrapping that head.'' Dean said.

'' With what?'' Sam asked, climbing back into Dean's hand with a little help from him.

'' I'll figure something out.'' Was all Dean said as he carried Sam back to the kitchen. Leave it to Dean to think it through like that at the last minute.


	6. Chapter 6

The brothers managed to get through a whole week without another incident of Sam falling from a table top or any other high sitting object.

In that time, the injuries that Sam had sustained from his first fall had healed almost all the way. His ribs still ached occasionally, and his ankle was sore when he put weight on it for too long. Aside from that, he was back to his _new_ self I you could say that.

However, in that time, both brothers had been on edge.

They'd been waiting an entire week for Cas to call them back, hell even message them, and he hadn't done so. Not a single word, even though Cas had been trying to call every day or when ever he could to make sure that the brothers kept in touch. Now a week had passed, and there wasn't a single word from him.

Dean could tell just by looking that Sam was more on edge than himself. He hadn't said much in the last two days unlike before. After he'd gotten him talking, Sam had been rather talkative and ready to do research to help Cas find the witch. Dean found it pretty comical himself, but that soon fled when he noticed how Sam had gone quiet. He hadn't been searching as much anymore for leads either. That whole week they'd been in the bunker, Sam had been gunghoe about searching by using his cellphone. He'd found a few, and had managed to send them to Cas, but they never got a message back. Dean had seem Sam get frustrated from it plenty, but he would push it aside, and focus on something else by finding another lead.

By the end of said week, he couldn't find any leads.

The witch had basically vanished off the face of the earth, leaving nothing in her tracks to let them track. It frustrated both brothers beyond belief, but as Dean said before he wasn't nearly as frustrated as Sam was.

Today seemed to be worse than normal. Sam hadn't said a word since he had woken up, and had barely eaten either. Dean had offered a bottle cap full of some of the soup he'd picked up, but am refused it. He was only paying attention to his research, flipping through article after article on his cellphone. Dean didn't blame him for trying to find a lead at all, but he was driving himself into the ground. Sam had to eat something, or he'd make himself sick..... Maybe he was sick.... No, Dean would've noticed by now if he was sick. There was something else up here, something else at play.

Dean watched with a  wary eye as Sam swiped his hand across the screen of his phone, looking over what ever he was reading before going on to something else. He'd been doing this for about three hours now, and hadn't said a single word in that time. Dean had to break the silence somehow, but he didn't know how to do it. If Sam wouldn't talk then he wouldn't make him, but he would have to say something sooner or later. He couldn't say silent forever.

Another hour or so passed, and then Sam's frustration grew past its limits. Dean watched from the chair he was seated in as Sam punched the screen of his phone hard, then shoved the appliance back away from him. It was unlike Sam to mistreat anything like that, but here he was doing so. The phone landed upright, revealing that thankfully there wasn't anything broken. The screen was still intact.

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, keeping his tone soft as to not make him anymore angry. Sam didn't say a word as he bent down. His elbows were resting on his knees, and his chin was resting in his hands as he stared down at the tabletop. He was completely zoned out, eyes distant and lost. '' Sam? You OK?'' Dean asked again, and didn't receive an answer this time either. He saw Sam's foot bouncing slightly, making a small tapping sound that he could barely hear. There was something wrong here. It was like his brother had just shut down. '' Sammy, talk to me.'' Dean said. He remained silent. Dean made a move to reach out to Sam, but the second his hand was within a foot of him he was up. Sam walked to the other end of the table sitting on the edge as if contemplating to jump. That caused Dean to worry. After what had happened last time he jumped from the table he would like to avoid it again. '' Sam don't do that.'' Dean said, approaching the end of the table. He was less than a few feet away when Sam turned back to see him.

Dean wasn't prepared for what he saw.

There were conflicting emotions in those hazel eyes. The emotion was so strong that Dean was surprised that he wasn't in tears. He could see his shoulders shuddering with every strong breath he took.

'' Sammy?''

'' It's been a week Dean.'' Sam said, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. '' One whole week, and not a single word on where she is.''

'' Sammy, it takes time to track someone on the move. Cas will get back to us.'' Dean said.

'' It's been a week Dean. He hasn't called since I fell off this god damn table.'' Sam said. '' She's gone...... I looked for any leads, and there aren't any left.... The trails gone cold.''

'' That doesn't mean that we can't find her.'' Dean said. '' Cas is still on the case. He can find her.'' He assured.

'' There are no more leads Dean, she's gone!'' Sam snapped. Dean was taken aback at this, but quickly composed himself. He needed to get Sam away from this stuff, away from the thought of this bitch who had cursed him.

'' Sammy, I've got an idea.'' Dean said, approaching his brother. Sam didn't push away from him like before, but he wouldn't look up at him.

'' What?''

'' We're going to get out of this room, and go for a little walk.'' Dean said, lowering his hand to the table top. '' You've been cooped up on this table researching for to long. You need to get some fresh air to calm yourself.'' He added. Sam looked up at him at that, but then his eyes strayed to the phone sitting a few feet behind him. Dean could tell what he was thinking '' The phone stays here.'' Dean said. '' No more research for the rest of the day. I'm benching you.'' Dean said.

'' What? No.'' Sam argued, eyes snapping back to his brother.

'' Sammy, you need a break.'' Dean said, opening his palm for his brother to climb into. '' Lets go take a walk, clear your mind, all that good stuff. It may help take your mind off all of this.'' he said, waiting for Sam to finally caved. His eyes strayed to the phone one last time, and then a short sigh broke free of Sam's chest. The younger man stood from where he'd sat himself, slowly and carefully climbing his way into his palm. Dean waited until he was steady enough to raise him up to his shoulders.

In the last week, Sam had found that an easier way for him to get around was to actually ride around sitting on Dean's shoulder. He would keep his arms looped around one of the button loops on the shoulders of his brothers jacket, and it worked much like a seatbelt when Dean would move really fast or forget that he had him on his shoulder. Sam just had to remember to keep a tight hold on the cloth, and hope that the make shift belt would hold him down.He made himself comfortable when he got to his brothers shoulder, making sure he was secure before letting Dean knew he was ready. When Dean had the OK, he started off. After spending so much time in the bunker, the brothers had learned their way around the bunker. They almost knew it like the back of their hands, but there were still places that they hadn't explored yet. Because of this knowledge, Dean was able to make his way out of the bunker in a little under five minutes.

When the door opened up, the brothers were smacked with a wall of cold air. It wasn't too surprising for them, considering they were coming up on winter. Dean flicked his collar up as he walked up the stone steps, turning his head over to Sam.

'' If you get to cold let me know.'' Dean said.

'' I'll keep that in mind.'' Sam said, but never looked towards Dean. He was still not very happy with what Dean was doing. He wanted to keep searching for a lead as to where this witch was, and now he was forced to step away from his search. However it may be a good thing that he's doing this. He'd been so frustrated that he'd beat up his cellphone, it being the only thing in arms reach. So maybe it was a good thing, but in Sam's mind all he wanted was to keep searching for her.

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the scenery around him change as they walked, but Dean had noticed.

Dean had noticed that there was something off with him since he got out the door. He hadn't said a word just like before, and he wasn't even watching the trees or anything as he walked down this pathway he'd picked out when ever he needed to get away from the bunker for awhile. He noticed that Sam was still not talking, and he wouldn't relax what so ever. Dean just wished that his brother would try. He needed time away from this problem, away from the stress of getting no answers. Sam had been doing nothing but stressing himself out the last few days. When Cas had stopped calling, Sam had gotten a little desperate, searching every chance he got on his own.

It worried Dean that the angel hadn't called in over a week. What could've kept him from calling for that long anyway? Cas had told them he would call them every day to keep them up with what he found. Then the calls went silent, and not a word came back. Dean was starting to think he may need to drive out to where the angel was currently at, but if he did that then what was Sam supposed to do? He couldn't just leave him in the bunker on his own. He wouldn't survive a day getting around the place in his current state. Sam was too vulnerable to go with him, but at the same time he couldn't stay in the bunker on his own. It was too dangerous, but he didn't know what to do.

 He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but soon he ran into a side road that ran through the trees that went around the bunker. He knew it was about a mile out from the bunker, so he turned back to start heading back. His eyes in the meantime strayed towards Sam, who was sitting quietly on his shoulder like he had the entirety of the walk. Sam was just looking ahead, watching quietly as if he wasn't even there. Dean was a little worried about how he'd gone silent like this. He needed to get some sense into him, so he decided to speak up.

'' Sammy, are you alright?'' Dean asked, watching him with a wary eye. Sam didn't say anything at first. He just wrapped his arms around his torso, and kept looking ahead. '' Sam?''

'' I don't want to be useless.'' Sam mumbled, which Dean would've never heard if he hadn't been listening for him to talk. '' I haven't been able to get around on my own, I can't help research this bitch from my cellphone when there aren't anymore leads to her..... I'm useless now, and there's no changing that now.'' He muttered, his voice dropping bellow a whisper.

'' Sam.'' He hated having to have this talk with him again, but it needed done. '' You're not useless Sammy. You've been helpful. You're the only one who cares more than Cas or myself about finding this bitch, and you've been searching day in day out to find her. You're helping us a lot with your searching, its just that we've lost the leads for now. They'll show up again.'' Dean said.

'' And if they don't?'' Sam asked, glancing over at Dean.

'' Then we will search for another spell to change you back. Even if we have to call that Rowena bitch to change you back, I swear we will change you back.'' Dean promised. '' That is a fact, and don't forget it.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam said, his voice still downcast.

'' Hey, how about we get back there, and we go watch crap TV. Who knows, maybe another lead will appear while we're waiting.'' Dean said. He saw Sam perk up a little on his shoulder, but there wasn't a smile on his face at it. Dean went ahead and took it as a win as he finished his walk back to the bunker.


	7. Chapter 7

The brothers returned to the bunker after about an hour long walk. In that time, Sam had managed to calm down, and had sounded pretty OK with Dean's plan of watching crap tv to get away fro, research for awhile. Dean was glad to see him feeling a little happier than he had been, and was starting to think that they could get around this problem even if the witch did get away. However, that feeling fell away when he checked his messages on his cellphone.

The brothers had sat down in one of the rooms that they'd chosen to refurbish with a good couch and a flat screen TV. Sam was sitting on the small table beside the couch with a few popcorn kernels sitting in front of him. Dean was balancing the bowl they'd come from on his lap. He had turned on the TV, and the program was starting just as Dean thought to check his messages.

'' Dude, can't that wait?'' Sam asked, glancing up at Dean.

'' I haven't checked in awhile. You never know if someone called while we were gone.'' Dean said. Sam only rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the screen to watch the program. Dean kept he volume on his phone down, hoping that Sam's sensitive ears wouldn't pick it up. He couldn't be sure, but you never know. Dean saw that he had one message left on his phone, but the caller ID was one that he didn't recognize. He went ahead and checked it out, because for all he knew another hunter could've had to change their number. Maybe it could be Cas, but after a week of getting no calls from the angel Dean wasn't going to keep his hopes up. He held the phone up to his ear as he listened to the message.

It started out rather odd, because all he could hear was what sounded like a struggle. It was like someone was struggling to keep ahold of the phone, or maybe they were fighting someone. Dean was about to hang up on them, but then he head the voice, and he went still.

_'' D-Dean..... You.... You're in danger.... The witch, she found me....... I think she's coming.... she's heading your way. I'll try to get to you as soon as I can, but......but I'm in a bit of trouble myself.... Please, you have to get Sam somewhere safe. Keep him safe, and don't let her get him. She'll kill him, she won't hesitate.''_

_There was the sound of sloshing in the background, as if Cas was standing in water. For all Dean knew, he could be._

_'' Don't let her take Sam, I'm on my way.''_

The line went dead after that, and Dean slowly lowered his hand away from his ear. He stared at the phone for a moment in silence, everything else around him seeming to slow to a crawl. Cas had been attacked. He was probably hurt, at least he could judge by the way he was talking in the message. Sam could be in grave danger now. She was coming here, she was going to find them. Dean could only hope that she couldn't get inside the bunker, but even Dean knew that with her abilities se could very well likely get inside without any trouble.

'' Dean?'' He barely heard the voice of his brother, but made no move to indicate that he'd heard him. '' Dean?'' He called out again, and again Dean didn't answer him.

Sam got worried at that point, taking the opportunity to grab one of the kernels from the pile he had resting beside him. He chucked one up at Dean, hitting him square in the eye. While Sam felt bad for actually hitting his eye, his strategy had worked in getting his brother to listen to him.

Dean had recoiled when the kernel had hit his eye, quickly raising a hand to his face to rub at his eyes.

'' OW! Dammit, Sam, what was that for?'' Dean demanded, looking down to his brother. His anger melted away at the worried look in his brothers eyes, and the memory of what the message had said.

'' Who called? When you listened to the message you went quiet, and then you just blanked out.'' Sam said. He got a sneaking suspicion as to who had called him. '' Dean.... Was that Cas?'' He asked, his gaze flicking from worry to curiosity. Dean only looked down to Sam, and made him realize that he was right. It had been Cas, but he was still unsure of what had been said in the message. '' Well then, what did he say?'' Sam asked, standing from where he'd been sitting.

'' He uh..... Sammy I think that he was attacked.'' Dean said. That caught Sam by surprise, and he stopped in his motions to step over to the couch. Dean reached over, and scooped Sam up into his hand to bring him over to his lap. Sam allowed him to do so.

'' Dean, what do you mean?'' He asked, settling in the middle of Dean's palm so he wouldn't fall out.

'' He said he was attacked by the witch. He said she was coming........ I don't think we're safe here.'' Dean said.

'' What are you talking about Dean? The bunker is the safest place around, why wouldn't we be safe?'' Sam asked, his stomach lurching as Dean took another sharp turn towards his dresser. He was reaching for the top drawer, which Sam could see held his currently empty travel duffel bag. '' Dean, if we go out there she's more likely to find us.'' Sam warned.

'' The way Cas was talking made it sound like she already knows Sammy. She may know exactly where we are, and with a shrinking spell like this she could easily find a way inside that we would never find.'' Dean said. '' She can get in, and if that happens then we're in trouble.''

'' But how do we know that she's going to get in Dean? We don't know for sure.'' Sam reminded.

'' Cas said that she was coming Sam. I just want to protect you.'' Dean said.

'' And the best way to do that is to think before you act Dean.'' Sam said. Dean stopped, his hand still inside the drawer gripping the duffel bag. He had his brothers attention, now if he could just get him to listen. '' Dean, we need to think things through first. Before you rush in their head on, try to come up with a plan.'' Sam had barely gotten the last half of his sentence out before the lights around them flickered. Dean spun around so fast that Sam almost flew out of his palm. He had to hold on for dear life just to stay on it, and in the end was hanging off the edge to the point Dean had to catch him. The lights were still flickering when Sam got situated, and a moment later they went off. the glow of emergency lights filled the hall outside the room, giving a red glow to the entry of Dean's room.

'' You were saying?'' Dean asked, turning to leave.

'' She's found us.'' Sam said. '' What do we do?'' He asked.

'' Uh....'' Dean turned back to his room, eyeing the drawer that was still sitting open. He had an idea, but he was quite sure that Sam wouldn't like it. '' There.'' He said, walking back to the drawer.

'' What, wait Dean-'' Sam tumbled out of Dean's palm when he turned it sideways. He fell into the drawer, landing inside the duffel that was unzipped. He was slightly dazed from the fall, but not enough to not be able to look up at Dean. He saw his brother reaching inside with what little light there was. There was a look of regret written across Dean's face as he reached for the zipper to the bag. '' Dean, no.'' Sam said. '' Don't face her alone, its me she wants.'' Sam said.

'' Yeah, and its me that she's going to find.'' Dean said. '' I won't let her find you Sammy. I promised to protect you when I was four, and I still stand by that today.''

'' Dean.''

'' Stay quiet, and stay hidden.'' Dean said. '' If anything happens, run.''

'' No, Dean.'' The zipper ran across the seam, and Sam was completely cut off from his brother. All he could do was stare up at the top of the bag in shock, the last image of his brothers face haunting his mind. Dean had looked regretful for even doing it, but in both his mind and in Sam's, it had to be done.

Sam heard footsteps walking away from the dresser, and he could only guess that they were Dean's. Left with nothing else to do, Sam sat down in the dark, waiting for the inevitable to come. Dean was going to either be killed, shrunken, or taken hostage. Being killed was towards the top of his list. The only way Sam thought she wouldn't kill him was to use him as leverage to get him to come out. Sam didn't even realize he was doing it until he was praying to whoever would listen to help them, and keep Dean safe.

 

\---

 

 It was hard for Dean to see as he made his way through the bunker. The red tint the emergency lights cast upon everything made it look like he was seeing through a crappy pair of 3-D glasses. Everything seemed distorted in both shape, and distance. Color was out the window, because everything was literally crimson.

'' I know you're hear.'' Dean said, ducking into one of the rooms to his right. He hadn't grabbed a gun from his room, but he knew that Sam kept one in his own. The gun may not have witch killing bullets in it, but it could slow her down. He had to try. Cas had said in his call he was on his way, he just had to stall as long as he could last. It may not be long, but it would be enough. He found the gun after a moment, and checked the clip to make sure there were still bullets inside. He was glad to see it was at least half full. It would do for now, but he may not last long with only half a clip.

'' Why don't you come out and fight me. I won't let you take my brother away from me. He's under my protection.'' Dean called out, walking back out of Sam's room. His room was further down the hall, and Sam was still inside that drawer hidden in the duffel. He could only pray that Sam would stay put until he absolutely had to move, or if Cas found him. Dean was starting to think he was in over his head, and if he was there was a likely chance that he wouldn't be the one to find Sam.

He hadn't received a response back from the witch, so he instead began to make his way throughout the bunker. He checked every room he walked by, checking every corner, crevice, and anything else he could think of. He got to the library before he found any sign of her actually being there at all. The sign he found wasn't one he was expecting.Dean could see a light leading from the library into the map room. There was someone standing at the table, and she was holding a strange pouch in her hands. On instinct, Dean raised the gun and aimed it at her chest. He didn't wait for a response, knowing that this wasn't Cas in front of him, and that no one else could've gotten into the bunker. It had to be her, the witch. It just had to be.

So instead of stalling, Dean shot off three of the few bullets he had. He wasn't sure how many he had left, but he had enough. He saw her body jerk with the force of the impact, but she didn't make another move after that. She just stood there holding the pouch as if she was a statue.

'' What the hell?'' Dean approached the lady, holding his gun at attention as he got closer. She never moved once, staying stock still just like she was..... was a statue....... Oh crap.

Dean approached her fully this time, and grabbed her by the shoulder. The second his hand made contact with her the body curled in on itself. There was the sound of a gush of air, and then the decoy evaporated in a poof of white smoke and powder. The second the decoy was gone, he heard a voice from behind.

'' Hello Dean Winchester.''

'' Dammit!'' Dean spun around to shoot, but was instead blinded by a strange light. He felt something flung at him that stung his eyes, and then his entire body seized up on him. He remembered hitting the ground as the light grew blinding, and then everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas had heard Sam's prayer for help like he was standing right next to him.

He'd sent the message to the brothers as soon as he could, when he could that is. The witch had caught up with him during his search, and had used an angel warding sigil to send him away.  Cas wasn't even sure where he was at the moment, but he did know that he was rushing towards the bunker as fast as he could. Sam's prayer had come from there, and it was pointing him in the right direction.

He had been pretty banged up when he'd landed, and he barely had enough strength to heal himself after he placed the call. However, he managed to do it, and had _borrowed_ a car he found as he tried to make his way back.

He could still hear Sam's prayers crying out for him to help, begging him even. Cas felt helpless, for once wishing that he had his wings back. After the fall, almost all the angels lost the ability to use them. Now he was trapped in a long drive that could end with finding the brothers dead. He could only hope that Dean had been fast enough to find a safe place for them to stay away from the witch. With her abilities, she could get anywhere, and that even meant the bunker. Cas had to put his trust in Dean, and hope that he'd been fast enough.

 

\---

 

Sam was getting pretty worried now.

He'd been in this drawer for far to long. Something must've happened to Dean, because if he'd managed to find the witch he would've done something to get rid of her by now. Had he been caught, was he in trouble, was he dead? The questions swarmed his mind, demanding his attention more than the normal stuff he thought about. Worry tore at his insides, making him feel sick to his stomach as he tried to struggle to his feet.

He was going out there. He had to get to Dean, and try to help him however he could. But, when he stood to reach for the zipper he found that he wasn't tall enough to reach it. He couldn't say it enough, but he wish he was his own height more than ever. At least then he would share the same fate as his brother.

Sam tried jumping to reach the zipper a little easier. He felt the tips of his fingers hit the metal, but it wasn't enough to get a good grip on it. He fell back into the darkness of the bag. He gave up at that point, taking a seat again as he continued to pray for who ever could hear him. He just hoped that who ever was listening would hurry, because if Dean was in trouble the longer that passed the more likely he would be killed.

 

\---

 

Much more time passed, and Sam had lost almost all hope. It had to have been a few hours by now, and there wasn't a single answer from anyone. No one cared, of course. That's just how their lives seemed to work now.

Sam curled up on his side, laying his head against the bottom of the bag as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't get to the zipper, it was to high above him, and even then what would he do? Dean had closed the drawer, and there was no way that he'd be able to open it on his own. He was trapped, and he could die in here if someone didn't come along and open it up.

Another few hours passed, and Sam was just sitting there. He had tried again and again to get to the zipper, but all he'd managed to do was frustrate himself to the point of screaming. He didn't stop until his voice felt hoarse, and his throat burned. He fell still again soon after, wishing that he'd never gone after this witch. If only he'd listened to what Dean had said about going after her, then maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe if he'd paid more attention to his surroundings then she never would've been able to curse him. There was nothing he could do about it now, she'd cursed him. He couldn't go back in time to change his actions, and even if he did she may have still cursed him in a different way. For all he knew she could've killed him just like those other people that she drained of their life force. Sam still didn't understand why she was doing that at all. It made no sense to him, or to Cas. All they knew was that she was doing it, and they had no idea why.

Sam wasn't sure how long had passed now. For all he knew he could've been in here for at least a day. He had dozed off for awhile, and had woken up still trapped inside the bag. If the witch had broken in, she never found him. She must've found Dean though, because if she hadn't then he would've come back for him. He was so worried about him, but all he could do was wait until someone finally found him.

He knew someone was coming when he heard footsteps outside the drawer.

Sam pushed his way further into the bag, eyes staring up to see who it could be. It could possible be Dean, but it had been long ago that he put him in hear. Then he thought it could be Cas, and if it was would he even think to look into the drawer to find him? Sam listened closely, hearing the footsteps getting closer to where he was. He felt his heart leap into his throat, beating hard and fast as he felt the drawer move around him. He fell back into a sitting position, but his eyes never left the top of the bag. He heard the zipper start to pull, and light poured into the bag. He had to squint against it, his eyes still too used to the dark he'd been surrounded by for awhile. When his vision finally cleared, he was able to make out the familiar face of the angel Castiel.

'' Sam, you're alive.'' Cas said, astonishment hidden in his voice. Sam only shook his head, eyes looking past the angel for any sign of his brother. He didn't see one, meaning that Dean wasn't here.

'' Did you find Dean?'' Sam asked, eyes still searching. Where was his brother? Was he alright? Cas didn't answer him, instead reaching inside the bag. He carefully scooped Sam up into his hand, and pulled him out of the bag to hold him up. '' Where's Dean Cas? You would've seen him before you got here.'' Sam said.

'' I never saw him.'' Cas said. '' I never saw your brother.''

'' What?... But... But he was here, he was still in the building.'' Sam began to feel a pit form in his stomach, a pit that made the entire situation smack into him.

'' Sam, there were signs of a struggle in the map room. I think your brother was taken.'' Cas said.

'' No.... No, he wouldn't have let that happen.'' Sam said.

'' I'm sorry Sam, but it would appear that he's been taken hostage.'' Cas said. '' I don't know where she went, there's nothing I can do.'' He said, a saddened tone to his voice.

'' No..... We have to find him. We have to go after her, get him back. Cas, we have to.'' Sam practically begged.

'' We will, I promise you.'' Cas said. '' But first I need to find out what happened. I was more worried about finding you.'' Cas said.

'' You were more-''

'' I heard your prayers Sam. I was worried that you had been taken to.'' Cas said. '' I wanted to make sure that you were alright.'' While Sam was flattered by this, he would've rather Cas looked for Dean first. His brother was the one on the line, not himself.

'' Where was the struggle?'' Sam asked, wanting to see what had happened for himself. He'd been stuck in a drawer for this whole time, and had yet to see what was wrong for himself. So he was ready to see it.

'' Let me show you.''

 

\---

 

The signs of a struggle looked worse then Sam had expected when Cas showed them to him. There were chairs turned over all across the room, and glass littering the floor from burst light bulbs. Cas had to step carefully around it to avoid getting any stuck in the sole of his shoes, and he carefully set Sam down on the table when he reached it. Sam looked down to the floor, his eyes searching for anything that could lead to the witch being here.

'' Did you hear anything at all out here?'' Cas asked Sam.

'' I didn't hear anything at all. I've been in that drawer since we listened to that message.'' Sam said. '' I was hoping that there was more here then this. It's hard to tell what had happened.'' He mumbled.

'' What ever it was, it was a strong struggle. What ever attacked Dean made him fight for his life.'' Cas said. Sam took a closer look at the ground, something that looked light blue catching his eye. There wasn't much of it, but it was enough to catch his eye.

'' Cas, what's that?'' Sam asked, pointing towards the powder.

'' What's what, I don't see anything.'' Cas said.

'' Right there.'' Sam said. '' Here, lower me to the floor.'' Sam stepped towards the edge of the table, where Cas outstretched a hand for him to climb into. He waited as the angel lowered him to the floor, and when he was there he made his way over to where the powder was at. He didn't touch it, but at a closer distance he could tell just what this stuff was.

'' Cas, I've seen this before.'' Sam said, looking up to the angel.

'' Where?'' Cas asked, kneeling down beside Sam.

'' This was the stuff that the witch threw at me when I was cursed.'' Sam said. '' I recognize the powder..... Oh crap.'' The realization about what must've happened smacked him in the face.

'' What is it?'' Cas asked.

'' I think that Dean got cursed with the same thing she used on me.'' Sam said, looking back towards Cas. '' I think he's been shrunken to.''

'' If he was, then maybe he got away from her. He could still be in the bunker.'' Cas said.

'' If he was he would've hollered for you the second you walked in here.'' Sam said.'' I'm pretty sure that he's been taken.'' He's been taken. There's no doubt about that.''

'' Then we better start searching for him.'' Cas said.

'' My cellphone is in the other room. I can search on that.'' Sam said. Cas lowered his hand to the floor, and Sam climbed inside. The angel led the way to the library, but when they walked inside all they saw was an empty table, and no cellphone in sight. '' What the hell? My phone?'' Sam jumped from Cas's hand to the table, looking over the table top as best he could. The phone was just gone, no sign of it in sight.

'' I believe that she snagged your phone.'' Cas said.

'' You think?'' Sam mumbled, sitting back on the table. He ran a hand down his face as he let out a frustrated sigh. '' What do we do now?''

'' You're laptop may help. Where did you leave that?'' Cas asked.

'' In Dean's room. He's been using it.'' Sam said. Cas let Sam climb into his hand again, and the two went back to the oldest Winchesters room. It was there that they found the laptop sitting on the bed. The laptop was open, the screen black while the power button glowed white. Cas approached the appliance, wiggling the mouse around to wake it up. The screen came to life, and then a message appeared on it.

**_Bring me Sam Winchester or I will kill his older brother._ **

The message had a picture attached to it, and when Cas opened it up Sam's suspicions were proven to be true.

In the photo, the witch was holding up a large mason jar that had a small unconscious Dean Winchester trapped inside. Sam could see blood on his brothers head, telling him that Dean was hurt. He glanced back towards Cas, who looked just as concerned as he felt. Cas scrolled through the rest of the message, and found that there were coordinates for them to follow.

'' She wants us to go to her.'' Sam mumbled. '' We need to help Dean, but we'll be walking into a trap.'' He added.

'' We have to try. We can't just leave Dean there.'' Cas said.

'' You got a plan?'' Sam asked.

'' No.'' Cas said.

'' Good, because I do.''


	9. Chapter 9

It was really dark when Dean finally came around.

He groaned in pain, his entire body feeling like a lead weight. It was hard to move at first, almost impossible even. His body was just that sore, but he didn't know why. He decided to try and make an effort of it, and tried to stand from where he was laying. His foot slid out from under him, and all that got him was a face full of what ever he was laying on. It also revealed to him that he was more hurt then he originally thought.

'' Gah.... Ow.'' Dean mumbled, pushing himself back up to a sit. He rubbed at his still blurry eyes in an attempt to clear them. It worked to an extent, and he was able to make out where he was. Or should he say, what he was in.

'' What the hell?'' Dean pushed himself to a stand, holding a hand out to what appeared to be a glass wall. He pressed his palm against it, peering past his hand to find a witches altar set up along the wall. There were candles glowing on it, and a large tomb resting on the table. That had to be the same book that Sam had told him about. If it was, then was he........ Dean looked all around himself, finding out quickly what it was he was trapped inside of. It also made him realize just how ridiculous he must look to another person. He was stuck in a mason jar, probably no taller then ten inches. If he was inside of this, then that meant what ever spell was cast on Sam had been cast on him to. So he was under six inches to. Great, just great.

'' Dammit.'' Dean mumbled, smacking the glass with his hand. '' What now?'' He mumbled, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this stupid thing. There was only one way to do that from what he could tell, and that was to break the jar. That plan seemed very unlikely because the jar was set in the middle of a table. Dean would have to push the jar all the way to the edge, and hope the fall both broke the jar and didn't kill him. Neither one of those was a likely option, and he couldn't climb up to the top to try and twist the top off. In other words, he was in it for the long run. Trapped like a rat in a cage, or should he say a tiny man inside of a mason jar?

There wasn't another person there with him, telling him that the witch had left after bringing him here. The only thing in here with him was a table that held a single laptop. The screen was black, telling him it wasn't in use yet. The room didn't look any familiar to him either, which told him what must've happened. She must've taken him out of the bunker, and since he was alone that must also mean Sam was still safe. He was still in that drawer he'd left him in. If he was, then would Cas be able to find him when he showed up? Dean hoped that he could, but if he couldn't then Sam was going to be spending awhile alone in that dark drawer. He suddenly felt a pang of regret about what he'd done, but in the end it had been for good. If he hadn't done it then the witch could've found him. Thank god she hadn't, unless she was hiding him somewhere else. Dean could only hope that Sam was safe, and pray that they could find him before the witch did what ever she saw fit with himself.

 

\---

 

Cas shuffled through the bag that was in front of him, searching through all the things that were there. Sam had told him that the bag was packed specifically for situations like this, which meant that most of what inside would work to take down a witch. Well, for Cas it would work, because Sam was still to small to even old one of the weapons that was there. He would have to improvise when it came to a weapon, because if he used one of these then he would likely get himself killed.

'' Are you sure this plan of yours will work Sam?'' Cas asked, looking down at were he was sitting on the table. He was at a safe distance from the contents of the bag in case something happened. They didn't need a dead Winchester added to the one that was already missing. '' If even one thing goes wrong, you and Dean will be killed.'' Cas said.

'' We have to try Cas. This may be the only way to find her.'' Sam said. '' It may be the only way to save Dean.''

'' Handing you over is not saving him, its condemning you both to death if I can't do what you want me to.'' Cas said. '' I don't think this is going to be a good idea.''

'' I have faith in you Cas. You could do this better then either of us could considering what's happened.'' Sam said, motioning towards himself to show that there was no way he could ever pull this off. Not at this size at least.

'' I wouldn't go that far.'' Cas said, pulling out the thing that they'd been looking for. The bag had more witch killing bullets inside then the armory had, and they needed to play it safe. So Cas took the case of them out, and stowed it away in one of the many pockets inside of his trench coat. '' You do know that I will only need my angel blade right?''

'' Play it safe. If for any reason Dean or myself get changed back we'll need a weapon.'' Sam said, stepping towards the bag.

'' You'll need a weapon no matter what, yet there's not one here.'' Cas said.

'' I'll improvise.'' Sam said. '' Just let me think.'' He mumbled. There really wasn't anything that he could use to fight. He was stuck with what he had, and that was his own two hands. He was screwed, that is unless he used a pin or a needle. It would work for a good distraction, but for how long?

'' You got an idea?'' Cas asked, glancing down towards Sam.

'' Not one that would work.'' Sam said. '' She would see it from a mile away. We'll just have to hope for the best.'' He said, looking up towards Cas. He saw Cas tuck a gun away in the trench coat with the witch killing bullets, and then Cas outstretched a hand towards him. He laid it flat on the table, allowing Sam to climb inside. '' You remember the coordinates?'' Sam asked as he climbed into Cas's hand.

'' Yes. I know where to go.'' Cas said, checking once more he had all Sam said he would need. '' It will only take us a few hours to get there.'' He said.

'' Then lets get going. We've got a rescue mission.'' Sam said. Cas began to walk towards the door leading down to the garage of the bunker. They'd be taking the impala on this run. '' Hang on Dean, we're coming for you.'' Sam said, his tone serious and low as they walked on.

 

\---

 

_'' Hang on Dean, we're coming for you.''_

 '' So they fell for the trap.'' The witch said, closing the tab she had pulled up on the laptop. Dean had learned, when she'd returned from a long hiatus, that she'd used his brothers phone to send a photo of his new self to Sam and Cas. She had also set up his cellphone as a camera, and it had been watching their every move through the bunker. He'd just seen Cas have Sam climb into his hands, and now the two were heading for the garage where the impala was waiting. How could he be so dumb to bring Sam straight to her? Dean had wanted nothing more then to keep Sam safe, and if Cas was bringing him here then it under minded everything that he'd been trying to do for the last week.

'' You watch Dean Winchester. Within a few hours you and your brother will be mine, and that angel will be dead.'' The witch said.

'' I wouldn't undermine anything about what they can do. My brother is a strong fighter whether he's six feet tall or six inches, and Cas is stronger then he seems as well. They'll take you down like nothing.'' Dean said, standing inside the jar to stare up at the witch. While he did have his doubts, he bet that Sam had some sort of plan up his sleeves. The plan had to be a good one for him to be this willing to be the bait, at least he hoped it was. Dean just wished that they would've come up with something better then what this plan had in store for them. If even one thing went wrong then the two of them could die, and Cas would die for sure.

'' Oh really?'' The witch slowly approached the jar Dean was resting inside of. There was a gleeful look across her face, showing Dean just how much she didn't believe him. ''They weren't able to before. In fact, before, I was able to curse your brother before that angel ever knew what was happening. and you know what I also think? I think that their plan is going to fail. I know they're coming, I know what they're going to do, and I know exactly when they'll be here..... And as for you.'' The witch reached down, grabbing the jar in one of her hands. She lifted it into the air, giving it a light shake to jostle Dean around. He almost fell over from the movement, but managed to stay upright by keeping a hand on the glass for support.

'' Watch it lady.'' Dean said. '' When I get back to my own size I cold do some serious damage to you.'' Dean said.

'' I'd like to see you try.'' She said. '' As for your current state, my little migit.''

'' Watch it!'' Dean shouted again, pointing a finger at her.

'' You're the bait.'' She said. '' When they arrive, you'll be all alone in here, trapped inside of this jar unable to escape. I'll let them come in here, I'll let them find you trapped. I'll let them feel like they got you back, and then that's when I'll come in.'' She shook the jar violently in her hand, and this time Dean was unable to stop himself from falling. '' I'll swoop in, take your brother, kill the angel, and then when I'm far gone again I'll drain you both of your life energy just like I did to the rest of those people.'' She said. Dean pushed back to his feet, anger boiling over in the intent stare that he gave her. He was past furious. This bitch was going to kill them all. Dean swore that when he got back to his normal self that he was going to shoot this bitch in the head. He didn't care what he had to do to shoot her, he was going to do it.

'' You'll never get away with this.'' Dean said, his voice seething with rage. The witch only laughed, tossing the jar from one hand to the other. She only did it once, but it was enough to throw Dean against the glass hard enough to daze him.

'' I think I already have.'' She said. '' Now, you need to SHUT UP!'' She slammed the glass hard on its side, hard enough to put a crack in it, but the blow was also hard enough to throw him into the side of it. His head cracked hard off the glass, and stars danced in his vision. He felt blood slip past the wound that was already in his head, the cut reopened from the blow. He was rendered unconscious by the time the blood hit the glass.


	10. Chapter 10

It was still dark out by the time the impala rolled up to the small house the witch had taken for herself.

'' I still don't like this plan Sam.'' Cas said, looking down at the passenger seat. Sam looked up at him from where he was using an old shirt from the back as a seat that he wouldn't slide around on when the breaks were hit. It would've been comical, had it not been for the fact that they had a mission at the moment. They still had to find Dean, and get him back safely. After that, they weren't sure what they were going to do. Dean was cursed as well, meaning they'd have to find a spell to change this.

'' We have to try.'' Sam said. '' Dean's inside there. I know he is.'' Cas still didn't look pleased about this, but he just shook his head as he reached to open the door.

'' It don't believe that she is inside at the moment. We may just pull this off.'' Cas said, astonishment behind his voice. Sam wasn't going to trust it for himself until he'd seen it with his own eyes, but it did

'' You can sense her?'' Sam asked.

'' Not really, but I can tell that Dean is inside. He's alone, so if we're careful we may not come to blows.'' Cas said.

'' Still play it safe.'' Sam said, climbing into Cas's hand when he reached back inside to get him. '' We'll have to be fast, and careful. Any sign of her and we fight.'' He said, settling himself in the middle of his palm.

'' Agreed.'' Cas said, shutting the door as quietly as he could. The two approached the front door, and you could believe their shock when they saw that it was unlocked. Cas pushed the door inwards, looking all around the dark hallway that lead to another room further inside.

'' Keep your eyes peeled.'' Sam warned.

'' Got it.'' Cas answered. They crept carefully and quietly through the first floor of the house. There wasn't much furniture wise around here, aside from a mirror on the far wall and an arm chair beside it. Other then that there wasn't anything else. This was the only room on this floor, telling them just how small this house really was.

'' You said you could sense that Dean was here right?'' Sam asked, looking up at the underside of his face. He really couldn't make out much more than that.

'' Yeah.'' Cas said.

'' Then where is he?'' Sam asked. Cas looked around himself for a moment, turning in all directions. The action forced Sam to hold on tight to his palm so he wouldn't be knocked out. '' Can you find him?'' Sam asked, watching as Cas turned his attention towards a single door across the room. He faced the door, and then he began to approach it.

'' He's down there.'' Cas said, reaching to open the door. Sam watched as Cas pulled the door open, and then they were smacked in the face by a wave of musty air. Cas stood firm at the smell, but Sam recoiled at it while covering his face.

'' Man, that smells bad.'' Sam said, recoiling further from the smell.

'' Something's down there.'' Cas said.

'' You think?'' Sam asked. '' Smells like something died down there. Lets just go. He's down there.'' Sam said.

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

 Dean could swear that he heard footsteps coming from somewhere nearby when he came to once again.

His head hurt even worse now, the pain throbbing in time with his heart. His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes, telling him he was still pretty buzzed from the hit. He just hoped it wasn't a concussion because he didn't need that right now, not when his brother was coming here only to be taken hostage.

The footsteps were growing louder now, telling him they were getting closer. Panic seized his chest, and he shot up from the bottom of the jar. He forced his eyes to clear, and he searched his surroundings for anything that could tell him who was coming. It couldn't be the witch, she was hiding just within the shadows in a place that he was unable to see himself. He knew she was their, but if those footsteps belonged to his brother then they wouldn't know. Sam and Cas were doomed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The footsteps were even closer now, and Dean was about ready to shout out before he saw a single hand descend to the jar.

'' Make a single sound and I'll just kill them now.'' She warned. He saw a crackle of energy in her hand that resembled lightning, and Dean quickly shut his mouth at the sight of it. he wasn't about to get his brother killed before he even got her. She relented at his silence, taking her hand away when Dean looked back at her. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, watching in terror as the figure making the footsteps is revealed. He almost screamed for him to run at the sight of that beige trench coat.

Cas stepped out into what little light was being let into the room. One of his hands was being held up, but what he couldn't see was the figure sitting in the palm of his hand.

'' Dean?'' Cas said, astonishment in his voice. It must be because he was in a friggen jar. Then Dean saw the figure in Cas's palm sit up, and he almost screamed for them to run at the sight of Sam. Sam was smiling that bright smile he'd had since he was a child, but little did he know what was going to happen when they stepped closer.

He was about to find out, because Cas was walking towards him. When he was close enough he saw Sam jump from Cas's palm to get to the table. He landed pretty close to the jar, and ran up to the glass.

'' Are you alright Dean?'' Sam asked, pressing his hands to the jar. His hand was right over the crack in the glass, which stretched farther then he'd thought it had when the witch had slammed the jar. Dean only shook his head, his voice catching in his throat. No matter what he did he couldn't get a word out. Was this the witch's powers at hand, or something more? Dean placed his hand against the glass where Sam's hand was, and shook his head no. He couldn't stop himself any longer. They had to know what was to come. '' It's going to be alright Dean. We're getting you out of here.'' Sam said. '' Do you know where the witch is?'' Sam asked, moving away from the jar to let Cas unscrew the lid. He'd barely gotten a chance to touch the jar before something was reaching out towards Sam.

'' Sam! Watch out!'' Dean shouted, his voice finally returning. It was already too late for Sam. A hand descended from the shadows, and wrapped around Sam tightly before pulling back into the shadows. There was a cry of pain from Sam, followed only by silence. It was only a few seconds, maybe a minute, before the witch's hand shot back out of the shadows. At the motion, Cas found himself thrown back against the far wall. His body was forced to a crouching position, where chains attached to the wall began to look around his arms and legs. It wasn't long before he was held tightly to the wall in a manner that had to be painful.

Cas fought against the chains, pulling hard until he had tired himself out. The chains wouldn't budge, keeping him trapped where he stood.

'' Thought you could take my toys?'' A female voice asked. Cas and Dean looked back to the shadows, watching intently as a person stepped out to show themselves. It was clearly the witch, with her long black hair and almost white skin. She wasn't alone, still clutching Sam tightly in her hands. Dean could see Sam struggling to free himself, and it looked like he was in pain. She, on the other hand, was smiling at his struggle. She was watching his little brother squirm like a trapped worm. Dean never wanted more then now to jump out of this damn jar and strangle the bitch. '' I don't think so.''

'' Let him go.'' Dean said, banging on the glass. His voice was filled with rage, as were his eyes that had found their way up to the witch. '' He didn't do anything.''

'' Really, because I think he did.'' The witch looked down at Sam in her hands, and began to slowly squeeze him. Dean saw Sam's face grow pained, and he let out a pained noise as he threw his head back. She kept squeezing harder until it elicited a scream from his little brother. Dean could do nothing but watch as the witch tortured him. He felt so helpless. '' He tried to kill me before, and then he tried to take my tomb. Or at least he would've had he gotten close to it or myself.'' The witch reached for the jar, taking it up in one of her hands. The sudden motion forced Dean to put a hand out to the wall of the jar. If he hadn't he would've been eating a face full of glass.

'' Stop.'' Cas said, fighting his bindings. '' Let them go.''

'' I'm not letting anybody go.'' She said, slowly unscrewing the jar with one hand. Before Dean could even think to jump up to get out she was dropping Sam inside. Sam hit the bottom of the jar hard, laying on his side motionless as the witch replaced the lid back to its rightful place.

'' Sammy.'' Dean bent down, and carefully turned Sam over onto his back. '' Sammy, you alright?'' He looked like he was still in some pain, and maybe having some trouble breathing. However, Sam flashed his brother a thumbs up. His eyes weren't open yet though, telling him that he was still in pain.

'' I'll deal with you soon enough. As for the two of you, you're waiting upstairs.'' The witch began to approach the hall that Sam and Cas had found before.'' I need to step out for a few. Gotta get my things ready for what I have planned. There will be no trouble now that you're like this.'' She held the jar in one hand, but her hand wasn't enough of an obstacle to stop the brothers from looking back to Cas. The angel was thrashing in the chains, shouting out towards the witch.

'' LET THEM GO! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'' Cas shouted.

'' You'll be dealt with soon enough.'' She said, and then she was gone. The brothers could no longer see Cas.

'' Dammit. What are we going to do?'' Dean mumbled, smacking the glass with his fists.

'' Just wait.'' Sam said. '' We'll figure something out.''

'' Yeah, sure we will.'' Dean said, taking a seat in the still bobbing jar.

 

\---

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The witch had been gone about thirty minutes, leaving the brothers trapped inside the jar where they sat.

'' You think she'll be back soon?'' Sam piped up, looking up to Dean from where he was sitting.

'' I don't think so. She must be out searching for a new victim.'' Dean said, looking back to Sam from his position at the wall. He was watching the door where she'd left, searching for any signs of her opening the door. '' You have a plan to get us out of here?'' Dean asked.

'' I do.'' Sam said, standing from his sitting position. '' But you're not going to like it.'' He warned.

'' Considering where we're stuck at the moment, I thought so.'' Dean said. '' So, what's your plan?''

'' We got to get out of this jar.'' Sam said.

'' I already know that, so how are we doing it?'' Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'' We need to break the jar.'' Sam said. '' There's already a crack in the glass behind you.'' He said, pointing to the large crack behind Dean's head. '' If we can get it to break, then we can get free.'' Sam stated.

'' Ok, but how are we going to do that Sammy? We are both little Thumbelina's, there's no way we can-'' Dean couldn't finish before Sam was running past him and slamming himself into the wall of glass. The jar shifted just a little under the force of it, and Dean found himself struggling to stay upright at it. '' What the hell are you thinking Sammy?'' Dean asked, watching as Sam leaned heavily against the glass. He only looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

'' We can break it, but only if we can get it off the table.'' Sam said. '' Come on, I can't do this alone.'' Sam walked back towards the place he'd been standing, watching Dean for an answer as to what he was going to do.

'' I hope that this works Sammy. Because if it doesn't it may get us killed.'' Dean said, walking towards his brother. They both positioned themselves in the right spot.  '' On three...... One.....Two.... THREE!''

The two ran towards the glass wall ahead of them, and smacked into the side of the jar hard enough to shake it. They waited for the shaking to stop, and then saw that their plan had worked. The jar had moved a good two inches ahead of where it had been on the table. There was only another six inches ahead of them for the jar to reach the edge of the table.

'' Again.'' Sam said.

'' Right.'' Dean didn't even bother counting this time, waiting for Sam to be ready. They ran forward again, smacking into the glass hard enough again to shake the jar. When the shaking stopped they were only three inches away.

'' Come on.'' Dean said. They repeated the process, and the force of the blow this time forced the jar to topple over onto its side. The brothers felt themselves become weightless as the jar finally began to tip off the edge. '' Sammy, this better work!'' Dean shouted as the jar began to fall. The brothers felt the jar hit the ground after toppling through the air. They were rewarded with a large cracking sound coming from it, and then the glass shattered.

The glass fell around them in sharp jagged shards that could easily kill them if they fell on the shards or the shards fell on them. Dean couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips when he smacked into the ground hard. He was able to shield his head from another blow with his arms, but it was still painful none the less. He tried to look around himself, searching for Sam. He'd fallen a few inches away, if he'd been his normal size. For his current size, it was like a few feet.

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, pushing himself up off the ground. He felt some glass slip off his back as he pushed up, but be never paid any attention to it. His gaze was on Sam, who hadn't moved since they'd fallen. '' Sam?'' Another moment passed without movement from his brother. Then, after what felt like years to Dean, Sam finally moved.

It was subtle at first, a twitch of his leg followed by his arm moving towards his chest. Then he began to push up off the ground. Glass slipped off Sam's back, and Dean watched as he turned back to face him. There was a jagged cut stretching down the left side of his face starting at his temple and stretching down into his cheek. It hadn't hit his eye, so his vision was safe.

'' You alright?'' Dean asked, pushing himself to a stand. Sam nodded, holding up a hand to the continuous flow of blood from the wound.

'' Yeah, I think so.'' Sam answered, a shaky breath escaping his lips. '' That..... That was worse then I thought it would be.'' Sam said, watching as Dean walked over towards him. He extended a hand to him, and Sam gladly grabbed the outstretched hand to pull himself up.

'' God, that doesn't look good.'' Dean said. He reached out, turning Sam's head to the side to get a better look at his injury. The cut was pretty deep, but the bleeding was already starting to taper off. He would be alright, but he wasn't getting out of dressing that when they got back to the bunker. If they could that is.

'' It's fine Dean.'' Sam said, batting his brothers hand away.

'' Alright then genius. What are we going to do now? This was your plan, where do we go?'' Dean asked. Sam glanced around himself for a moment, then faced towards the door. There was a large crack in the bottom, a crack that was small enough for them to fit through. '' There, we can fit through that.'' Sam said.

'' And after that there's a set of stairs we have to get down. How are we climbing down that?'' Dean asked. Sam went to say something, but then fell silent. '' You see? How are we getting down the stairs?'' Dean asked again. Sam tried looking around himself. There wasn't much of anything they could use to climb down, but what Sam did see was an old worn back with a draw string inside it. The witch must've dropping it, meaning to use it for a hex bag or something. Sam began to run towards it, closely followed by Dean.

'' We can use this.'' Sam said, reaching for the bag. Now that he was standing beside it he realized that it was much bigger then it had appeared. That only meant that the string would have more length to work with. '' Help me get this thing out of the bag.'' Sam said, pulling at the string.

'' Yeah.'' Dean began to pull at the string with Sam, slowly and steadily freeing it from the bag. They had the string about half way out, but Dean was distracted by something sitting a little ways away. He walked away from Sam, leaving him to finish freeing the string as he went to investigate.

'' Dean, what are you doing?'' Sam asked, looking away from the bag to see where his brother was going.

'' There's something over there.'' Dean said. That caught Sam's attention. He looked up, searching the area that Dean was walking towards with his own eyes. He couldn't see much of anything, which meant that Dean was in the way. He watched as Dean kept walking, and then he bent over. Sam waited for him to turn back to see what he found, and when he did he felt a pang of both relief and glee fill him. Dean had found a few paper clips, and the paper clips would work great as a hook to stick the string to the steps to climb down. '' We could use these.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah, probably for more then just getting down those steps.'' Sam said, another idea popping into his head.

'' Picking the lock on Those chains holding Cas?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam managed to free the string, and wound it up like a bundle of rope to keep ahold of it.

'' Your plan better work Sammy, or else this work is all for nothing.'' Dean said, working on unbending one of the paper clips he'd found. He kept the other one in its original form, saving it for when they would really need it. Dean fashioned the best hook shape he could with the metal, making a loop that would hopefully keep the string tied to it once Sam put it on.

'' It should work, our only problem would be if she came back sooner then later.'' Sam said, attaching the rope as best he could to the make shift hook Dean made. '' If she does then we need to hide. She doesn't find us, then she won't know where we are.'' Sam said.

'' She was able to find the bunker before Sam. I'm pretty sure that she could find us.'' Dean said.

'' She had attacked Cas also, remember. It could be possible she used a spell to get into his head to see where it was. Then she would've been able to find it.'' Sam pointed out. Dean went to say something, but then fell silent. Sam was right, they don't know whether she'd tortured Cas or something else to find the location. What ever she'd done had gotten it for her, so could that same method find them when she got back? '' We have to at least try Dean, or she's going to kill Cas, then do god knows what to us. She won't stop with just us either. She'll keep killing until another hunter comes along. We have to stop her now.'' Sam said.

'' You're right.'' Dean said, brandishing the make shift hook. '' So lets get this show on the road.''

'' Agreed.''

 

\---

 

'' You good?'' Dean asked, looking up towards the second to last step. Sam was starting to climb down, but he had a tighter grip on the string then was really necessary. Dean didn't blame him one bit for the tight grip, because three times now the hook and string had fallen out while they were climbing down. It had happened twice to himself, and once to Sam when he'd just started down. Dean had at least been half way when he fell, so his landings weren't as hard as Sam's had been.

'' Yeah, peachy.'' Sam answered, the tight grip remaining steady as he came down at a reasonable pace. Dean kept his eyes on his brother the entire time, not wanting Sam to fall again. He'd been through enough the last week, and getting hurt really bad was something he didn't need right now.

'' You're alright. Just keep going.'' Dean said. He saw Sam nod, and he was about half way down before they seemed to have any trouble. Dean saw the hook starting to shake where they'd placed it on the steps, in turn causing the rope to shake. Sam stopped right away, his head flying up towards the hook. Was it going to fall out again, or were they good? A moment passed, but for both the brothers it felt like an eternity. Then, finally, the rope and hook fell still. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and then Sam continued to climb. He reached the next step without another problem.

'' You good now?'' Dean asked, grabbing the rope from Sam as he stepped down.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said, giving a strong tug to the rope. The hook was freed from where it was stuck, and fell a little ways away from where they stood. Dean picked it up, and began to search for a good spot to put it in for the last step. '' We should've come up with a better plan for the hook.'' Sam mumbled.

'' After falling twice myself, yeah. I agree with you.'' Dean said, turning to start climbing down. '' Only one more and then we're home free.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam said, watching the hook carefully this time to make sure he didn't fall. They just might be able to get to Cas.

However, that dream may be dashed, because the brothers heard the sound of the door overhead opening, and the witch's footsteps across the floor.

'' She's back.'' Sam said.


	12. Chapter 12

'' She's back.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' Dean asked, looking up towards Sam. He touched down on the ground, hands still holding onto the string as he watched Sam scramble over the edge to get to the bottom. '' How do you know she's here?'' Dean asked, carefully watching for any sign of him falling.

'' I heard footsteps.'' Sam said, never once looking down towards him. '' She's up there, we've got to hurry.'' Dean listened closely, and he began to hear the footsteps. They were approaching the steps, going faster and faster then they thought they would.

'' She must've seen the broken jar.'' Dean said. '' Climb faster Sammy.'' He called out. Sam was moving faster now, and was a little over a third down before he felt the string shake. Sam looked up in time to see the hook come free of the step. Weightlessness took hold for a split second, and then Sam was falling through the air. Dean hadn't missed the yelp of surprise that had escaped his lips, and he was scrambling to try and lessen Sam's fall. Sadly, he was unable to catch him to stop his fall. Instead, they both fell with Sam taking the worst of the fall. Dean heard Sam let out a pained groan when he hit the ground, and he immediately turned over to check on him.

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

'' I'm alright.'' Sam wheezed. '' Just.... Just give me a second.'' He said. Dean heard a shout from overhead, and then the door was being thrown open.

'' We don't have a second Sammy. Move.'' He grabbed his brother by the shoulders, and pulled him up against the edge of the stair. He grabbed their make shift rope as  well, pulling it back with them as they pressed themselves into the step. He held Sam up with one arm over his chest, feeling his brother fighting for every breath he could. Had be broken a rib or something? Dean tried to convince himself that it wasn't serious, and paid more attention to the figure descending the stairs around him. He saw the shadow fall over him, and watched with a pounding heart as a single foot fell before them. It was only a few inches away from the brothers, close enough that he could smell the worst smell he'd ever come across. He pressed his head back against the step, biting his lip to keep from making a sound. He could hear Sam holding  his breath, and he felt a shaky hand reach up to grab his arm. Dean looked over to see Sam watching him back with a worried and panicked expression. He mouthed '' stay calm'' towards Sam, and then turned his head up to the figure.

The witch was walking away now, her attention turned towards the room that Cas was trapped in. They waited for her to be out of eye sight, and then Dean turned back towards Sam. His breathing was slower then before, but now he was gripping at his right side.

'' You OK?'' Dean asked.

'' Think I've got a cracked rib, but otherwise alright.'' Sam said.

'' Can you move?'' Dean asked, already taking a stand himself. Sam nodded, and Dean reached out a hand to pull him up. He got Sam standing, but not before a loud scream of pain erupted down the corridor. The brothers heads snapped towards the sound, then back towards each other.

'' Cas.'' They spoke in unison. They didn't waste a second in running full sprint towards the room. The witch was screaming the entre time that they ran, and as they got closer they could make out more of what she was saying.

'' You led him here, didn't you? You knew of my plan, what I had DONE! You're going to pay! Big time, you're going to PAY!'' There was another scream that erupted from the room that clearly belonged to Cas. What was the witch doing to him in there?

The brothers reached the room a moment later, and managed to find another crack in the door that was just big enough to fit through. Sam squeezed himself through first with a little bit of effort, landing on the other side. Dean climbed through next, landing beside his brother on the other side. Sam was facing the far wall of the room, and when he turned to see what it was Sam was watching his heart fell.

Cas was writhing in his chains, screaming out in agony as the witch used his own angel blade to torture him.

'' You wish you were dead now don't you?'' She asked, dragging the blade across his chest to leave a deep cut. He cried out at that, screaming loud enough to force the brothers co cover their ears. To Cas or the witch it may have just been loud, but to the two of them it was like listening to a jet engine when its taking off. '' Well,  you're going to wish you were dead after I do this.'' She said, holding the knife against his chest. She pressed the tip into a spot that wouldn't kill him, and then plunged the blade through him. Sam and Dean heard him scream even louder, and a light erupted from his chest. The blow hadn't killed him, but it was clearly weakening him. He may not have much longer if they didn't hurry.

'' Sam.'' Dean caught his brothers attention, motioning towards the wall. Sam didn't understand what he was saying, but then Dean shouted to him. As it was, the witch would never hear them over the noise that she was making while torturing Cas.'' I'll make a distraction. Get to Cas.'' He said. Sam nodded that he understood, and then Dean handed over the only paperclip that they hadn't bent up yet. Sam took it, and took off at a run towards the angel. Dean took the chance he had, and began to run towards the witch. He still had one of the paperclips. Even if it had been all bent up he could use it as some sort of weapon. He could stab her with it, but that may not work well. He'd have to make do.

So Dean took off towards the witch, brandishing the hook/paper clip like a weapon. He hadn't caught her attention yet, but when he got closer he decided there was only one way to do that.

And he screamed.

'' HEY, BITCH! DOWN HERE!'' He shouted. The witch stopped in her movements to cut him again, and her head snapped down towards him. Her eyes caght sight of him pretty quickly, and she dropped the angel blade on the ground. Dean saw Cas go limp in his chains, his head hanging above his chest. He was worried the angel may be dead, but the slow rise of his chest told Dean otherwise. '' You looking for me!?'' Dean asked as the witch turned to face him.

'' My little mouse who ran away. Where's the other one, I wonder?'' She said, striding towards Dean. He didn't bother to move or anything, instead letting her reach down to get him. All he had to do was distract her, and if Sam cold get Cas free then they could finish her off. If cas could still move that is. If he couldn't then the job was up to Sam and Dean to finish her. Size be damned, they had to try. '' I mean, you wouldn't just leave your brother to fend for himself. You're not that kind of person. So where did he scurry off to?'' She asked, holding Dean up by the back of his shirt. Dean didn't say a work, instead he just watched her with a look that was screaming for her to shut up. He knew exactly where his brother was, and he wasn't going to tell her. He glanced past her for just a second to see Sam climbing up Cas's jacket. He was going slower then he thought he would, but then again it was hard to do much of anything when your chest was as beat up as his was after that fall.

'' Not talking? Well, we'll just see about that.'' She said, walking towards one of the tables she had set up. '' I made you this way, and I can take that all away.'' She said. Dean got a little worried at that, but held it back. His eyes strayed back to where Sam was, and he watched as he began to climb his way further up Cas's jacket.

Sam was about halfway up the angels trench coat when he saw Cas's head bob. His head moved just slightly, and then his eyes were cracking open to look down at him.

'' Sam-'' Sam held a hand up, begging for him to stay silent. Cas didn't say another word, his eyes instead straying up towards where the witch was standing. Sam took this as his cue to keep going, and he kept climbing. Sam reached the shackles on Cas's right hand a few minutes after that, and he quickly bent up the paper clip to use as a pick. He set to work, his eyes drifting from the lock to where the witch was standing with Dean still in her hands.

'' I just can't believe you would actually show yourself to me.'' She said, pouring something that looked like powder into a bowl sitting beside her tomb. '' It was like you want what's coming. I must say, you're the weirdest person I've ever encountered. The witch went to set Dean down, but before he ever hit the ground he took the paperclip and stabbed her in the hand. He got it into her pretty far, but not far enough because she let go of him, and he tumbled away with the paperclip still in hand. He hit the table hard, but came out in a roll as he ran for the tomb. He slid under the edge of the bowl, using it as a shield of sorts as her hand came swiping across the table.

'' You dick! You're going to pay for that one!'' She said, searching all over for her. Dean felt the bowl get pushed away from above him, but the motion took him with it. If he hadn't been reaching for something to hold himself down he would've gone flying off the table. He was able to grab the edge of said table, and managed to keep from hitting the ground. '' There you are.'' She reached to grab him, and would've succeeded had the sound of metal hitting the floor not distracted her first. She spun around, and Dean pulled himself back up onto the table to see what had happened. Sam had managed to free one of Cas's hands, but the other was still trapped. However, Sam had frozen where he was, watching the witch with wide eyes.

'' Sammy run!'' Dean shouted.

'' Shut up!'' The witches hand swiped across the table once more, and Dean was sent flying backwards. He couldn't stop himself from hitting the floor this time, and he rolled for awhile until he reached where the bowl of powder had landed. He was sore all over when he came to a stop, and covered in the powder. His vision was blurry, but he didn't miss seeing the witch reaching for his brother.

'' No, let him go!'' He heard Cas yell. The angel reached for the witch's hand, and he heard Sam shout out in pain as the witch rounded back to the table.

'' Enough is enough.'' She said, reaching to grab the only thing that hadn't flown off the table which was a large hex bag. '' I'm ending this now, starting with you. The first one I ever cursed this way.'' She said.

'' LET HIM GO!'' Cas shouted.

'' SAMMY!'' Dean pushed to his feet, attempting to run back to his brother. Dean only managed to trip himself up, landing a few inches away from the still open tomb that had been pushed off the table. His head shot up, and a strange blue glow filled his eyes. He heard a heart wrenching scream, and then his eyes cleared enough to see his brothers body going limp in the witch's hand. She was killing him. Dean could hear him gasping for air, making a pained gargling noise in the back of his throat. Dean had to do something fast, or Sam was going to die.

Then it struck him.

The powder, and the tomb. If it was still opened to the right page, then there was a chance that he could change himself back. He could get to the witch before she killed Sam.

Without wasting another minute, he ran for the book. He could scream if he wanted to, because the tomb as still open to the page she'd had it on. He searched the page for what he thought he was looking for, and found what he believed to be the spell. With Sam running out of time fast, Dean started chanting.

The latin tripped off his tongue as fast as he could say it, which only took him a few seconds to say the spell. He waited only a second before his entire body seized again, and he fell into a darkness as everything began to rush around him.


	13. The end.

Dean opened his eyes when the seizing pain final stopped, and he found himself laying on the floor. He forced his eyes open, looking down towards himself to find that he was finally back to his normal self, and thankfully his clothes had grown with him just like when he'd shrunk. Then his eyes found another figure standing across the room from him, and she was holding the limp body of his still shrunken brother in her hands.

'' How?'' She said, distracted from the spell she'd been casting on Sam. The light faded, allowing Dean to see just how pale that Sam had become in just the few minutes that she'd had hands on him. '' How did you manage to use my spell!?'' She threw the hand holding Sam out, and let him slide from her fingertips. Dean almost had a heart attack at the sight of his brother falling through the air. Dean would've called his brother dead, had Cas not been able to stretch his body to the limits to be able to catch Sam before he hit the ground. The angel pulled his brother to his chest, cradling him in his palm as he watched the witch approach Dean. He quickly turned his attention back to her, finding that in his distracted state he had missed her reaching for Cas's angel blade. She was holding it up in one of her hands, and was running at him at full speed. Dean didn't have much time to move out of the way, but he managed to get away.

'' You hurt my brother.'' Dean said. '' You hurt my friend. I can't forgive that.'' He said.

'' Then let me help you do that.'' She ran at him again, ready to strike with the blade again. Dean stood his ground, waiting for her to be close enough to him before he reached out. With one swift hit to her shoulder her arm went limp, and the blade fell from her hand. Dean caught it before it could hit the floor, but before he could use it to kill her she delivered one strong punch to his face. Dean was sent reeling from it, thrown back a good few feet while his vision blurred. He tried to clear it as fast as he could, but when he looked up towards the witch he realized she was no longer beside him. She, instead, was beside Cas and Sam. She was holding up a hand with that hex bag she had used on Sam before. Dean, quickly realizing what was about to happen, ran at the witch.

'' I am not going to let you get away with any of this. You're all going to die.'' She said. Cas's face grew with shock as she held up the hex bag. Cas tried desperately to hide Sam from what was to come, but with only one free hand that wasn't really easy.

'' DIE!''

'' NO!''

The sound of metal meeting something caused Cas to flinch just as a bright light began to blind his eyes. He was unable to see what it was that had made the sound, but he heard what sounded like a surprised gasp. The light that had been blinding Cas quickly diminished, and the angel opened his eyes to find the metal tip of his angel blade sticking through the witches heart. That must've been what had caused the sound he'd heard. She was shuddering against the blade, struggling to bring in a breath as blood slipped past her lips. The hex bag fell from her hands as her head tilted back just enough for her to see who had stabbed her. 

She could see Dean standing there, holding the blade inside her chest with an angry expression across his face. His eyes were filled with an anger that sent chills down her spine. Dean could tell by the terrified look she was giving him, while this close to death, that she realized just how much of a mistake she'd made attacking the Winchesters.

'' Be glad.'' Dean said, twisting the blade enough to get a strangled moan out of her. More blood slipped past her lips at the motion, and her breath caught heavily in her throat. '' I could've made you suffer more than this, and you would be wishing you were dead by the time I was done.'' Her eyes went cold, and Dean let her body slide off the blade. His eyes stayed on her corpse for a moment, making sure that she was truly dead. His eyes didn't remain there for long, his attention drawn away from there to his brother being held in the angels free hand.

'' Sammy.'' Dean dropped the blade, creating a metal clank off the ground as he fell to his knees beside Cas. The angel was holding his hand close to his chest, his eyes downcast to watch Sam. Dean carefully reached out, pulling Cas's hand away from his chest to get a look at Sam. What he saw broke his heart.

Sam was barely breathing. In fact, he was struggling for air. What ever she'd done must've jarred his already injured ribs, including the damn spell that she'd used on him. Just how had this affected Sam, and would it be permanent?

'' Cas, can you heal him at all?'' Dean asked, glancing up at the angel. Cas's eyes went down to the small figure in his hand.

'' I can try, but I don't know what I'll be able to do. I may not be able to fix his broken rib.'' Cas said.

'' Please try. If it will keep him alive till we can get him to a hospital, then you have to try.'' Dean said, glancing back to where the tomb was resting on the floor behind him. '' I can get the spell, but please, you have to try.''

'' I will do my best Dean.'' Cas said. Dean quickly undid the shackle still holding Cas's other hand up, and when he was sure the angel was good he turned to get the tomb. He had to be careful with the powder so he wouldn't get any on himself. So when he found an old bag that must've been used for another hex bag, he decided to use that to sweep up enough that would change Sam back. He scooped the tomb up into his hands, keeping it open to the page he'd read from as he turned back towards Cas.

The angel was still cradling Sam in his right hand, while his left one was slowly sweeping over his body with a faint white glow. Dean slowly knelt beside Cas, watching him work. His brow was creased in concentration, telling Dean just how hard Cas was working to heal Sam. It took a few minutes for him to do it, but when he was done Sam seemed to be breathing normally again, and his body had relaxed into the hold.

'' I believe I was able to heal his ribs, but it may be awhile before he gets all his strength back from the spell she used on him.'' Cas said.

'' I can live with that.'' Dean said, setting the tomb down on the floor. '' Now lets get him back to sasquatch size.'' Cas nodded, and slowly set Sam down on the floor. He was careful as to not jostle him to much, and set him in between them. He backed away from the brothers, giving them what he thought would be enough room for when Sam was back to his normal size. When Dean thought he was done moving he set to work. He sprinkled a little of the powder as carefully as he could over all of Sam's body. He was practically coated in it like he'd been when he'd said the spell. When he was sure there was enough of the powder on him, he began to speak the latin of the spell. It only took him a minute, and as the last word tripped off his tongue the same white light from before blinded him.

He just hoped that this would work, and Sam would be alright.

 

\---

 

 When Sam came back around there was nothing but darkness for him to see. He couldn't feel much of anything either, which at first began to scare him. What had happened to him?

He tried to move with what little energy he had, but found it almost impossible. His body felt like a lead weight had been put inside of him, and his muscles felt pliant like putty. He was able to raise a hand out in front of him, his hand searching for something that was around him. He didn't have to reach far before something warm was wrapping around his hand to hold on tight. It was another hand holding his, telling him that he wasn't alone where ever he was.

'' Sammy, can you hear me?'' Someone asked. Sam could barely make out what they voice had said, but he knew who it was that had spoken. Fighting with all the energy he had, he began to force his eyes to open. He managed it after a moment only to be rewarded with a blurry sight. He could tell through the blur that someone was standing over him, but he couldn't tell just who it was. '' Sammy?'' His mouth felt like cotton, but he managed one single word.

'' Dean?'' Sam's eyes slid shut again, and then he felt something moving up under his back.

'' He's extremely weak Dean. I don't believe he will wake up for quite some time.'' Another voice said. This one Sam could make out clearer then when Dean had spoken. He could also tell that this was Cas who had spoken. The pair of hands under his pack that were carefully pushing him up must've been his, because the hand that was holding his hadn't moved an inch.

'' I know. Just help me get him up.'' Dean said. Sam felt his body being lifted into a sitting position, and once he was there he felt himself being wrapped up tight in a pair of arms. His cheek was pressed into the leather of Dean's jacket, and through the material he could hear his brother heartbeat. That's when he began to realize he felt cold, and he was shivering.

'' Dean.'' He called out again, one of his arms coming up. He gripped Dean's arm with what little strength he could get, and didn't let go.

'' It's alright Sammy.'' Dean said. Sam felt the bottom of his chin on top of his head, and Dean started to rock ever so slightly back and forth. Sam let him do that, not arguing with it. It was rather comforting in fact. '' You're going to be just fine.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah.'' Sam whispered, letting his eyes drift shut again. He wasn't sure what happened after that because everything faded to black once again.

 

\---

 

Sam wasn't sure how it was he got to the impala, but when he came to again he was laying in the back of the impala. His head was resting on top of something soft, which he realized after a moment was is brothers jacket. There was a blanket laid over him, which made the chill he felt before a distant memory. He glanced up, his vision finally clear now as he spotted the two figures sitting in the front seat. One of them was Cas, who was sitting in the passenger seat. The other was Dean, and he was behind the wheel.

His small movement he'd made to see his brother in the front seat had caught his attention. His eyes had been pulled from the wheel for all of a second, and then he saw Sam looking back at him.

'' Hey Sammy.'' Dean said, his eyes shooting back to the road again. '' How are you feeling?'' He asked. Sam didn't know what to say, instead moving to sit up. His body still felt like lead, but it wasn't nearly as bad now as it had been before. He managed a sitting position, and set himself against the door for extra support.

'' I'm fine.'' Sam said, looking over towards Dean. '' What happened?'' Sam asked, rubbing at his head. He was starting to get a headache, but it wasn't as bad as some of the ones he'd had in the past.

'' We ganked the witch. She was attacking you with the same spell she was using on those men she was killing. She probably would've killed you to had I not distracted her.'' Dean said. Sam glanced down at himself, noticing that he was no longer a six inch person.

'' I'm back to normal?'' He asked.

'' She left her spell book open at the wrong time.'' Was all Dean said. Sam laid his head against the window, the coolness of the window feeling great against his head. '' What ever spell she used on you took a lot out of you. You've been conked out for a few hours now.'' Dean said. '' We'll be back to the bunker in a little under an hour.''

'' Guess that's why I still feel like crap.'' Sam mumbled.

'' The symptoms will wear off within a few days.'' Cas said, glancing back at Sam. '' But you have to let your body rest for you to fully recover.'' He warned.

'' No argument here. I don't think I'll be doing much of anything for awhile.'' Sam said.

'' Still though, that was pretty close back there. She could've killed you.... the plan almost got you killed.'' Dean said.

'' Our plan.'' Sam said. '' We both chose to do that, and we knew the risks.''

'' But you still could've died Sammy.'' Dean said.

'' I didn't.'' Sam said. '' Be glad, I didn't die, and now I'm fine. It'll be a few days till I'm back to normal, but then I'll be good as new.''

'' You better be. Who else am I going to push around during a hunt?'' Dean asked, looking back to him.

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled, his eyes suddenly becoming heavy again.

'' Bitch.'' Dean mumbled. Sam wouldn't admit it to them, but he couldn't be any happier hearing the old saying the two always used to use. Sam couldn't stop the smile on his face as he dropped back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
